Ultima Chance
by Fabiana Malfoy
Summary: Presentes e um admirador secreto, amores revelados, brigas, segredos obscuros e ainda resta uma duvida. Que roupa usar no baile? Tudo isso e muito mais aguarda Tiago, Lily e todos que estudam em Hogwarts.... Capitulo 16 postado! Comentem
1. Fim ou começo?

**1º Fim ou Começo?**

O dia começará amanhecer, e ele deitado na relva olhando o céu como fez a noite inteira, tentando decidir o que ia fazer dali a dois dias voltaria a Hogwarts para o seu ultimo ano letivo. Teria de fazer algo, pois se demorasse iria perdê-la e não saberia mais o que fazer.

Uma voz o chamava ao longe, fazendo-o despertar de seus pensamentos "Mestre Potter! Tem alguém na lareira querendo falar com você!". Ele se levantou e andou rápido em direção a mansão de pedra, com varias janelas enormes, portas de madeira, e algumas trepadeiras que ele usava de vez em quando para dar umas escapadas durante a noite. Correu mais rápido em direção a casa, entrou por uma das portas laterais atravessou o corredor e entrou em uma sala de estar aconchegante, com grandes janelas que deixavam a luz do amanhecer entrar devagar, tinha lindas tapeçarias, sofás, pufes e poltronas comportáveis e uma lareira onde uma cabeça flutuava entre as labaredas de fogo.

― E ai Pontas! Onde você tava, demorou pó!

― Ah! Não reclama, eu tava no jardim pensando...

― Na Lily né?

― É e tive uma idéia para conseguir falar com ela.

― Conta, eu to aqui para ajudar a executar a idéia!

― No trem para Hogwarts eu conto, quero a ajuda de todos os marotos.

― Ta, mas mudando de assunto.

― O que?

― Qual vai ser a nossa entrada esse ano?

― Alô!

― Oi Lily!

― Mira, como ta as férias no Caribe?

― Estão ótimas! Sabe quem eu vi semana passada?

― Quem? Alguém famoso?

― Não. Eu vi Tiago Potter.

― Mira! Por que você me liga pra falar desse idiota?

― Desculpe, não quis te irritar. Mas eu o vi, tava tão triste.

― Devia ser porque ainda não tinha dado em cima de nenhuma garota, ou então levou um fora bem feio.

― Lily você não esta batendo bem, todos na escola, e quem sabe do mundo, percebem que ele é louquinho por você. Por isso é capaz de tudo!No ano passado ele não levou ninguém ao baile de inverno porque você não quis ir com ele.

― É, mas no salão ele beijou 11 garotas!

― Você contou? Hum, será o efeito do ciúmes?

― Eu? Nunca, só supus o numero, e além do mais, eu só sentiria ciúmes do Potter se eu estivesse sob um feitiço!

― Sei, o feitiço do amor verdadeiro, sem poção...

― Nunca!!

― Ta...

―Mira tenho de ir.

―Ta bom, a gente se encontra no trem. Beijos tchau.

Lílian Evans gostava muito de sua melhor amiga e colega de quarto Mirian Roversan, mas às vezes Mira falava verdades que ela não queria aceitar.

Na estação ferroviária de Londres, uma garota de 11 anos, ruiva e de olhos cor de esmeralda que transmitiam mistério e ao mesmo tempo pareciam um livro aberto, estava parada entre as plataformas 93/4, quando um garoto moreno de olhos castanhos da cor do cabelo rebelde e um sorriso maroto parou ao seu lado e perguntou; "está indo para Hogwarts?". Ela se virou e percebeu que deviam ter a mesma idade e confirmou, com um aceno de cabeça, para onde ia, "Eu te ajudo a atravessar o portal" e indicou a parede entre as plataformas" Vamos juntos.". Ele pegou a mão dela e disse para começar a correr em direção a parede, correram e atravessaram o portal".

Lílian Evans acordou assustada, vinha sonhando com essa lembrança há meses e não entendia o por quê. Está certo que Tiago Potter lhe ajudou, mas já havia agradecido e até salvado ele de uma longa detenção.No mesmo ano ele enfeitiçou a pena do Severus Snape para escrever um monte de baboseira nos cadernos dos alunos durante a aula de transfiguração. Lily estava a tráz de Tiago e viu o que ele tinha feito, mas quando a professora veio lhe perguntar se tinha visto algo, pois Snape acusava Tiago de ter enfeitiçado a pena, ela dissera que ele não havia movido um músculo e nem tocado na varinha. Depois Potter veio perguntar porque ela fez aquilo, e Lílian respondeu que era uma forma de agradecer a ajuda dele no começo do ano.

Tiago não dormia há dias, mas não parecia cansado, e nem se sentia assim. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era pensar em Lílian Evans.Logo estaria em Hogwarts e finalmente conseguiria ver e falar com Lily.

Em seu quarto aconchegante, ainda deitado na cama lembrava o primeiro dia em que viu Lily, como o rosto dela estava meigo em duvidar como entrar na plataforma 93/4,

Em como ficou mais confiante quando ele segurou-lhe a mão e atravessaram o portal e em como ela ficou mais linda quando viu o trem e ficou feliz. Desde aquele dia ele se apaixonou por ela, mas só percebeu isso anos depois quando já estavam no 5° ano letivo.Olhou no criado mudo e viu que horas eram; ainda era cedo, seis horas da manhã, mas se levantou e foi tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e tomar um belo café da manhã. Quando desceu as escadas, ouviu seus pais conversando com alguém, entrou na sala de jantar e viu que em dos seus melhores amigos estava lá. Remus Lupin sempre com uma cara de cansaço, principalmente agora que passara a lua cheia. Lupin era um lobisomem, tinha uns poucos fios brancos disfarçados nos cabelos castanhos e um olhar de quem sabe de muitas coisas, mas também tinha um ar de vivacidade.

―Aluado, o que você faz aqui?

―Pontas, foi você que me enviou uma coruja dizendo para eu estar aqui hoje.

―Ah! É mesmo. Mãe manda servir meu café da manhã lá em cima, por favor?

―Claro.

―Vamos subir Aluado, tenho que te contar umas coisas...

Os dois saíram da sala e subir correndo até o quarto de Tiago onde em uma mesa estava pronta com um café completo que um elfo domestico já mandara para lá.

―Aluado preciso da sua ajuda!

― Pra que?

― Você conhece a Lily e a Mira e elas confiam em você, quero que descubra qual vai ser a cabine onde Lily vai estar e peça ajuda a Mira.

― Tiago, pra que isso?

― Confia em mim.

Mesmo tendo dito a Sirius que só iria contar o plano no trem, Tiago precisou da ajuda de Remus.

Faltava apenas 5 minutos para as 11 horas, os alunos que iam a Hogwarts estavam no trem ou se despedindo de seus pais. Encostado numa parede, um rapaz de cabelos longos escuros olhos castanhos, alto, com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios paquerava algumas garotas que passavam por ele. Sirius Black estava esperando seus melhores amigos Tiago Potter, Remus Lupin e Pedro Pettigrow, eles se chamavam de os marotos, lembrava como se tornaram animagos, Tiago se tornou um servo, ele um enorme cão e Pedro um rato, fizeram isso para ajudar Remus a se controlar durante a lua cheia.

― Almofadinhas! Almofadinhas! Sirius!!!

― Hum? Oi Pontas! Oi Aluado!

― Tava pensando numa garota né?

― ...

― Mas falando em outra coisa, troce o que eu pedi?

― Troce, só não entendi a urgência.

― Você vai entender.

― Pontas a Mira concordou em ajudar.

― Legal ta tudo certo. Mas o que você disse a ela

― Contei o que íamos fazer, a final ela torce por você e Lily.

― Ela torce?

― Torce. Por que?

― Porque se ela torce é que ela sabe de algo.

― Pontas não inventa.

― Vamos logo pro trem se não a gente não acha lugar.

Mira era uma garota de longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, de altura mediana, adorava sua melhor amiga Lílian Evans e queria que ela ficasse com Tiago Potter, e fazia de tudo para isso. Agora ela estava procurando Lily para ajudar no plano de Tiago.

― Lily!

― Mira! Como você está morena!

― Você queria o que? Eu passei as férias no Caribe!

― Ah, tenho tanta coisa pra te contar.

― Eu também. Vamos entrar logo ou não vamos achar uma cabine para a gente.

Entraram no trem e percorreram quase todo o vagão quando encontraram uma cabine vazia, enquanto o trem começava andar Remus estava indo atrás delas para saber qual era a cabine de Lílian e tira-la de lá para irem ao vagão dos monitores, e deixar o caminho livre para Sirius e Mira entrarem em ação. Mira foi ate a cabine dos marotos avisar que Lily já tinha saído, então Mira levou Black e Pedro até a cabine

― Mira...

― O que é Black?

―Você por acaso não quer sair comigo um dia desses ou talvez amanhã?

― Sirius, eu quero que Lily fique com o Tiago, mas uma coisa eu concordo com ela, você e ele são galinhas.

― Oh! Mira assim você me magoa. É serio, eu quero sair com você há muito tempo, gosto de você.

― Cala a boca Black! A cabine é essa.

― Pedro fica aqui de vigia.

― Mas Almofadinhas...

― Fique aqui. ― Mira e Sirius entraram na cabine.

― Bem por onde começamos?

Tiago ficara na cabine para não levantar suspeita de que ele estava envolvido com a surpresa, pois se Lily visse tudo que ele planeara e soubesse que ele estava envolvido ela nunca mais falaria e nem se quer olharia para ele.

Lily já sairá reunião dos monitores e estava indo a cabine do Tiago apesar de Remus estar tentando faze-la ir mais devagar. Lílian gostava muito de Lupin como amiga e confiava nele apesar dele ser um maroto, "Se Remus esta agindo assim é por que o Potter aprontou alguma". Quando chegou, Lílian viu que Tiago estava centado olhando pela janela com uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado "Potter o que você está aprontando?". Ela entrou na cabine abrindo a porta violentamente e parando no portal.

― Oi minha Lily!― disse Tiago passando a mão no cabelo deixando-o mis bagunçado.

― Não me chame assim Potter, pra você é Evans.

― Lily, não faz isso comigo, assim eu fico triste ―Tiago se levantou e foi ate Lílian, se apoiando no portal com o braço. Ele estava muito perto, os rostos quase se encostavam.

― Não me olhe assim Potter. O que você está aprontando?

― Não estou aprontando nada, só estava lembrando de certa coisa que aconteceu neste trem― Tiago falou ao ¬ouvido dela.

― O que aconteceu aqui?― a respiração dela acelerou e por estar muito perto ele percebeu. Sabia que ela ia lembrar.

Remus tinha deixado Lílian a sós com Tiago, logo que ela abriu a porta da cabine ele seguiu em frente para onde Mira, Sirius, e Pedro estavam. Tinha de tirá-los de lá antes que Lily saísse e fosse para a sua cabine. Quando estava chegando viu um garoto baixo, de cabelos escuros, olhos miúdos, olhando para todos os lados, sabia que Sirius colocaria Pedro como vigia só para ficar sozinho com a Mirian.

― Aluado, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

― Lílian ta voltando pra cá, é melhor sair, eu vou avisar Almofadinhas e Mirian― Remus entrou na cabine e viu Mira lhe dar um sorriso de gratidão parecia que Sirius estava tentando convencer ela a sair com ele.

― Remus ta tudo bem? O que faz aqui?― Black disse com um tom de frustração.

― A Lily ta vindo pra cá, mas parou na nossa cabine para interrogar o Pontas.

― Xi, ele ta frito, é melhor irmos salva-lo.

― Eu acho que ele não precisa de ajuda. Afinal ele sabe se cuidar e sempre quis ficar a sos com a Lily.

― Mira você sabe como a Lily louca quando encontra o Pontas.

― Eu sei Sirius, mas ele sabe se virar é melhor nós sairmos daqui e disfarçar, não concordam?

― É, a Mira tem razão vamos. Mas falando em outra coisa, vocês fizeram um bom trabalho!

― Que nada a Mirian é que ajeitou tudo, eu só trouxe as coisas.

"Ela lembra, só pode ser isso!". Tiago sentia a respiração dela cada vez mais forte. Ficaram alguns segundos nessa posição, para ele pareceu uma eternidade poder sentir o perfume e o calor do corpo de Lily. Ela deu um passo para traz, o encarou por um tempo, parecia relutar em sair dali, depois saiu correndo pelo corredor quando as lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto.

― Lily!!― Tiago gritou, ela já estava no meio do corredor, mas parou e ohou para traz e voltou a correr, "Lily por que você faz isso?" Tiago se sentou perto da janela e ficou olhando para a paisagem que passava rápida lá fora. Sirius, Remus e Pedro entraram na cabine, mas Tiago nem percebeu e continuou olhando para fora pensando no que acabara de acontecer, tentando entender. Ele vira nos olhos dela um sentimento indefinido, ela queria que parecesse ódio, mas havia algo mais, quem sabe não era amor?

― Pontas?

― Hum? Oi pessoal. Como foi lá Almofadinhas?

― Eu é que pergunto o que aconteceu aqui?A Lily tava chorando.

― Nada.

― Você esta mentindo Pontas, você esta desligado!

― Não aconteceu nada de mais Aluado, só balancei um pouco a Lily.

― E ela te balançou por inteiro!

― Que nada!― deu um sorriso tentando disfarçar a verdade.

Os pensamentos de Lílian Evans iam a mil por hora enquanto ia para a cabine, não entendia porque o que aconteceu mexera tanto com ela, "Por que? Ele só estava perto".Ela sabia que não era só isso e sim por algo que ele falara, a lembrança que antes era confusa quando estava perto de Tiago, agora longe dele tomava forma e ela entendia o por que "Mas foi só um beijo!".

"_Lílian estava em pé dentro da cabine olhando a paisagem enquanto o trem não partia. Ela estava preocupada com os NIEMS quando alguém entrou na cabine ao mesmo tempo em que o trem começou a andar, ela se virou e viu Tiago Potter._

_― Oi Lily!_

_― Potter o que faz aqui?_

_― Só passei aqui pra dizer oi e pedir pra você sair comigo. E então Lily você quer ir a Hosmead comigo?_

_― Potter quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que você é arrogante, prepotente, presunçoso... ¬ ela não conseguiu mais falar, ele andara em sua direção e agora estava muito perto, ele sentia a respiração dele tão calma._

_¬ O que foi Lily? Continua o que estava falando._

_¬ Você sabe que eu nunca vou sair com você!¬ Lílian disse um pouco vacilante, sem prestar atenção ela estava ficando sem defesas._

_¬ Lily, por que você faz isso comigo?¬ Tiago chegou mais perto, agora os dois estavam quase grudados. ¬¬ Eu já disse que fico feliz só de te ver de manhã?_

_¬ Mas que cantada falsa e passada Potter¬ ela tentou lhe dar um tapa, mas Tiago se desviou, Lílian perdeu o equilíbrio e Tiago a segurou pela cintura, se encararam por algum tempo, então ele a beijou, um beijo suave e doce no inicio e depois se tornou forte a quente. Durou segundos, mas parecia uma eternidade ela pode sentir o calor, o perfume e percebeu que ele tinha arrepios._

_Lílian parou o beijo, olhou nos olhos de Tiago que tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, não de vitória, como ela pensava que iria ver se um dia ele conseguisse beija-la, era algo mais. Ela o empurrou e saiu da cabine."_

Evans estava agora em frente à porta da sua cabine, chorava, desde que saiu da cabine de Tiago lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e tinha ficado mais intenso quando lembrou do beijo, agora na frente da porta enxugava os olhos, tentando disfarçar as lagrimas. As cortinas estavam puxadas, ela não via o que tinha lá dentro, achou estranho, mas deixou de lado e entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si, quando viu o interior da cabine...

¬ Mas o que é isso?!?!?!


	2. Duvidas

**2º Duvidas**

Mira andava pelo corredor voltando para a cabine, pensava se a Lily já tinha voltado, quando entrou Lílian estava parada no meio da cabine como uma estatua, Mirian chamo-a varias vezes ate que Lily voltou ao normal.

¬ Mira! Você viu quem fez isso?

¬ Não, eu sai logo depois de você e fui na cabine da Ângela e da Sabina.

A cabine estava cheia de balões escritos com "Liliy eu te amo", "sai comigo?" e quando se encostava e frase se transformava para "Olhe nas flores", havia vários buquês de flores de rosas, lírios e jasmim, mas rosa dizia no cartão "Vamos no sábado?", já nos lírios era "Talvez na sexta?" e por ultimo no jasmim "Sai comigo no domingo?". Por ultimo Lílian viu no chão três caixas enormes uma de cada cor com um bilhete indicando os dias da semana que tinha nas cartões, mas o que era curioso era uma enorme gaiola de prata com uma coruja dourada dentro, ela tinha impressão que já vira aquela coruja, deixou de lado esse detalhe e pegou uma pequena carta que estava presa a perna da coruja:

_"Oi minha amada Lily,_

_Agora você já deve ter visto tudo que preparei para você, isso é apenas uma forma de você perceber o quanto eu a amo e que tento ti falar todos os dias, mas quando chego perto não consigo fazer com que você me ousa, pois o que sinto não tem palavras. Por favor, diga sim a um desses convites para que eu possa te dizer eu te amo e você saber o que digo é a mais pura verdade. _

_Beijos _

_De _

_Quem_

_Te ama."_

(N/A: essa carta quem escreveu foi a Mira e ñ o Tiago, porque ele ñ conseguia escrever nada.)

¬ Lily, você vai aceitar?¬ "Se ela não aceitar eu a obrigo, depois do trabalho que tivemos para tudo ser perfeito".

¬ Eu não sei, tudo é tão maravilhoso, mas não sei quem foi que fez isso.

¬ Aceita para descobrir.

¬ Mira será que não é uma brincadeira?

¬ Quem gastaria toda essa grana só por causa de uma pegadinha?

¬ É verdade, mas é melhor eu decidir no castelo, pois a gente já ta chegando no castelo. Agora como vou levar tudo isso?

¬ É só encolher e colocar no malão.

― Oi meninas!! ― uma garota de cabelos escuros e lisos entrou na cabine, seus olhos era de um tom lilás que dava um ar de mistério ao seu olhar (nossa rimo... meio forçado ne? XD) ― Ah? O que é isso?

― Nada Ana, explicaremos quando chegarmos ao castelo.

* * *

Todos os alunos desembarcavam na estação de Hosmeade,os alunos do primeiro ano foram em direção ao lago, enquanto os outros iam para as carruagens sem cavalo para chegarem ao castelo, passaram pelos portões de ferro ladeados por estatuas de javalis alados, subiram as escadarias da entrada, passaram pelo saguão e entraram no salão principal. Lílian Evans foi para a mesa da grifinoria, mas os marotos estavam indo na frente dela e de Mirian e ao passar pelas mesas Tiago e Sirius fizeram charme para as garotas das outras casas, Corvinal, Sonserina e Lufa-lufa, Lily sentiu uma onda de ciúmes invadir no seu coração "Como ele quer que eu acredite que ele gosta de mim, se fica com outras garotas? Lílian Evans você não pode ficar com ciúmes desse ...desse ... hurr."

¬ Lily, vamos nos sentar perto do Remus?

¬ Vamos, preciso falar com ele sobre a reunião dos monitores, mas só não quero sentar perto do Potter.¬ Mira e Lily se sentaram ao lado de Remus, Tiago viu uma oportunidade de falar com Lílian, e antes que alguém viesse ele sentou de frente para Lily e chegando depois Ana se sentou pero de Sirius. Depois de todos sentados a profª. Minerva entrou com os alunos novos para começar a seleção das casas, ela colocou um banquinho em cima um chapéu pontudo e na base do chapéu abriu um largo rasgo que formava uma boca e começou a cantar¬ Potter nem pense em abrir essa boca, esse ano to querendo prestar atenção no que o chapéu quer falar.

( N/A: desculpem, eu não tinha colocado a Ana antes!! Ela é amiga das duas eh uma personagem secundária.)

¬ Mas Lily, eu tenho que falar com você.

¬ Não Potter, não quero falar com você.

¬ Lílian!

¬ Não! Pronto ta feliz, não ouvi nada de novo.

¬Conforme eu chamar venham aqui na frente e sentem-se no banquinho e coloque o chapéu na cabeça, depois da casa ser anunciada vá para a mesa dessa casa.¬ Mcgonagal estava com uma lista nas mãos.

¬ Agora você pode falar comigo Lily?

¬ Não, e pra você é Evans.

¬ Mas quando nos conhecemos você disse que eu podia te chamar de Lily.

¬ É que eu não conhecia como você é.¬ saiu do lugar sem que ninguém visse e trocou de lugar com Pedro, assim estaria um pouco longe do Tiago.

A seleção havia acabado, Dumbledor falou o de costume e os pratos se encheram de com a maravilhosa comida, todos se serviam, mas Tiago não tirava os olhos de Lílian; tentava descobrir se ela iria aceitar seus convites, depois de todos satisfeitos Dumbledor dispensou a todos.

― Lily vamos logo! Quero ver o que tem dentro das caixas, vamos!

― Que caixas??

― Você vai ver Ana, vem com a gente

― Mas eu tenho que levar ou novatos.

― Pêra ai. Remus, Remus! Você pode levar os novos alunos?

― Claro! Podem ir!―Lupim ficou para traz e no caminho enquanto guiava os novos alunos explicava aos marotos que Mira tentava convencer Lílian Evans de sair com Tiago.

* * *

Mirian puxava Lily pelas escadas do castelo com Ana atrás, passaram pelo quadro da mulher gorda, entraram na sala comunal e foram ao quarto das garotas onde os malões já estavam ao lado das camas de seus donos. Mira sentou-se na cama de Lílian e já estava abrindo o malão para pegar as caixas, colocou em cima da cama e esperou que Lílian abrisse.

Ela pegou a caixa vermelha onde estava escrito sexta-feira, dentro tinha um lindo vestido de cetim branco fruta-cor longo com as costas transadas de cordões do mesmo tecido, uma sandália linda e um par de brincos e colar de um só brilhante, Lílian e Mirian olhavam admiradas com o presente, Lily não acreditava no que via.

* * *

Enquanto isso o resto dos alunos estavam entrando no salão comunal, alguns iam dormir outros continuavam conversando sentados nos grandes sofás e pufes, mas Tiago Potter estava sentado perto da lareira e não tirava os olhos da escada que dava para o dormitório das garotas.

― Que foi Pontas? Ah já entendi, calma ela vai ver tudo que você fez, ai ela vai aceitar.

― Será Almofadinhas?

― Claro, você é o Tiago Potter o arrasador de corações e um cervo muito animal. Háhahahahahaha.

―Eu animal? É você que não enxerga cor alguma, fora que corre atrás do próprio rabo, hehehehehehehehe.

* * *

Todas as garotas já estavam no quarto, estavam maravilhadas com o vestido, no fundo da caixa tinha um bilhete que dizia "Vá ate o sétimo andar em frente à tapeçaria dos trasgos bailarinos e me espere lá"

― Nossa Lily, quem será que te ama tanto assim, mas vai logo abre o resto.

O Próximo era uma caixa durada com a etiqueta de sábado que tinha uma linda blusa lilás bordada com pedrarias e uma calça jeans , tinha também um lindo brinco de amestita, lilás igual à blusa, no cartão dessa caixa estava escrito "Vamos a Hosmeade, tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, ir à Dedosdemel...", na ultima caixa havia um lindo vestido florido, uma sandália baixa e brincos de esmeralda no cartão estava escrito "Esmeraldas para combinar com seus olhos...Encontre-me no lago." Depois de todas discutirem muito para saber quem era que mandara todos aqueles presentes, Lílian Evans foi dormir e sonhou com quem mandara os presentes, mas sonhou sem saber.

* * *

No dia seguinte Tiago acordou pensando qual foi a reação de Lílian.Os marotos desceram ate o salão principal para tomar café da manha e pegar os horários das aulas. A profª. Minerva passou distribuindo os horários aos alunos da grifinoria.

― Que merda! Duas de poções no 1° tempo!

― Háhahaha! Concordo, mas podemos aprontar.

― Com quem??

― Ora , com quem? Lógico com o nosso caro amigo da sonserina.

― Seboso!! Só ele para me animar― Tiago começou a dar risada quando Lily passou por ele.

― Pontas...Almofadinhas...mal começou o ano.

― Calma Aluado, não vamos pendurá-lo no teto.

― Só gruda-lo na cadeira.

― Boa pontas.

Nesse momento Mira estava indo na direção deles, parou ao lado de Remus e disse algo em seu ouvido, Lupin corou levemente e concordou com Mira.

― Que foi Aluado?

― Nada Rabicho.

― Nada em??? Mas que ai tem, ai tem.

― Não tem nada Almofadinhas!

― Tem sim! O que ela disse?

― É...é...pessoal.

― Hum!? Bem gente é melhor irmos para as masmorras, to louco pra grudar o Seboso no banco.

Os quatro saíram da mesa, com Pedro pegando mais bolachas de nata com abóbora, enquanto iam para as masmorras, Tiago e Sirius discutiam qual era a melhor maneira de pregar Severus Snape quando Lílian Evans , Miriam, Ana e Julia passaram por eles, Lily lançou um olhar de desgosto para Potter, como se tivesse escutado o que ele disse para Sirius, " Por que ela faz isso comigo? O que foi que eu fiz?" . Continuaram andando até chegarem a sala de poções, o prof° Horacio Slughorn ainda não tinha chegado, os marotos sentaram nas carteiras dos fundos, Black procurou onde Severus havia sentado, Sirius o achou numa carteira do outro lado mas ainda sim no fundo da sala sentado ao lado de Lucius Malfoy, cutucou Tiago e apontou onde estava Snape, Potter já estava pronto quando Lílian entrou na frente da sua visão e antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo Evans estava grudada no chão, e tentando Mira removeu o feitiço.

― Potter...quero falar com você depois do jantar, no lago ― ela disse isso calmamente e quando era assim era melhor que ela estivesse gritando.

― Lily finalmente aceitou sair comigo?

― Você verá Potter.

Nesse momento o profº entrou na sala e pediu para todos se sentasse, pegarem o caldeirão e as ervas para prepararem a poção que ele escrevia na lousa.Durante o resto das aulas Tiago ficara calado até a hora do jantar, Sirius tentou animar seu amigo.

― Cara, foi um acidente e alem disso você ganhou um encontro com ela.

― Não é um encontro Almofadinhas, é meu enterro.

― Ah! Que nada.

― É sim, você sabe que quando ela fala calma ela quer me matar e enterrar.

― Pontas é melhor você ir rápido, porque ela já foi.

Tiago saiu do castelo indo para o lago, quando estava chegando perto viu Lílian parada na beira do lago, a luz da lua cheia a deixou mais linda iluminando o rosto dela.Lily se virou e o encarou com uma cara seria deixando-o sem reação.

― Oi Potter.

― Oi Lily.

― Por que você fez aquilo hoje?

― Não era pra acertar você, era pra grudar o seboso.

― Hum... ― Lílian o olhou furiosa.

― Você que entrou na frente.

― Por que você faz isso Potter? Por que adora chamar a atenção? Adora fazer de todos um bando de idiotas? Sair por ai grudando todo mundo? Depois não quer eu fique brava com você.― Lily começou a gritar ficando vermelha de raiva.

― Lily...

― Nem um pio Potter, agora você vai me ouvir. Você diz que gosta de mim, mas faz tudo ao contrario, diz que me ama, mas sai com varias garotas numa semana, azara quem você vê na frente...

― Shiiii.

― Não me manda cal ― Tiago tampou a boca de Lílian e apontou para algumas arvores que estavam próximos, os dois se esconderam entre elas, e viram que duas pessoas viam naquela direção, eram Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape.

― Malfoy já temos muitos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas aqui no colégio.

― Mas ele quer mais Severus.

― Como vamos recrutar mais? Os seguidores que temos só são porque a família é.

― Quem faz magia das trevas na escola que sabemos e ainda não é um seguidor?

― Muita gente Lucius.

― Também temos uma missão especial.

― Qual??

― O Lorde que uma pessoa em especial. ― Malfoy ouviu um barulho que Lily fez ― melhor sairmos daqui as arvores podem ter ouvidos.

― Potter esse "Lorde" de quem eles falavam é o...

― Sim Lily, è ele quem esta matando os trouxas e os nascido trouxas.

― Seguidores dele em Howgarts?Em baixo do nariz de Dumbledore?― os dois começaram a ir em direção ao castelo

― Para você perceber o quanto o poder dele esta crescendo. ― o resto do caminho ate os dormitórios os dois foram calados, Lílian esqueceu o porquê que estava brava com Potter e sem que pudesse se deter disse o que não queria.

― Potter depois do que ouvi hoje...

― Que??

― Toma cuidado. ― Lílian saiu para o seu dormitório e Tiago ficou alguns segundos parado sorrindo pro nada.


	3. Corações divididos

**3º Coração dividido**

Lílian não dormiu a noite inteira, nunca tinha pensado que existisse seguidores de você-sabe-quem em Hogwarts sob o olhar de Dumbledor, ela tinha que falar com ele sobre o que ouviu na noite anterior.

― Lily levanta!!!!

― O que foi Ana?

― Os presentes, as roupas, tudo está arruinado!

― O que?― Lily abriu as cortinas da cama, viu todas as caixas rasgadas, as roupas cortadas e as jóias arrebentadas pelo chão― Quem fez isso?

Todas as garotas estavam acordadas, mas Ângela estava deitada vendo o espetáculo de todas estarem falando ao mesmo tempo, Ângela riu baixinho e saiu da cama, mas quando levantou uma tesoura caiu do seu colo ainda com um pedaço do vestido branco.

― Sua invejosa!

― Ângela como pode?

― Sua... Sua... Isso nem tem palavras.

― Cachorra!

― Cínica!!

― Parem!!!― Evans gritou, pegou a varinha e refez todas as roupas, jóias sapatos, tudo que estava destruído. Passou por Angel, entrou no banheiro 20 minutos depois ela saiu pegou a mochila e foi tomar cafe. Quando chegou no salão comunal encontrou com Tiago Potter.

― Não me aborreça Potter.

― Calma, só queria saber se você está bem depois de ontem.

―Não, eu não estou bem.

― Por quê? Você não consegui dormir?

― Como você sabe?

― Eu também não consegui dormir. Então por que não vamos tomar café juntos para acertar um novo encontro?

― Tava demorando. Potter já disse que eu não vou sair com você nunca! Por que você não se toca. Melhor por que você não some?.

Evans andava devagar tentando se acalmar, era muito só para o começo do dia, primeiro Ângela, depois o Potter e ainda tinha os comensais da morte que estavam no castelo, ela não prestava atenção por onde ia e de repente bateu em alguém quando olhou quem era ficou vermelha de vergonha, era Daniell Sidrac, um dos mais lindos da escola, competia com Sirius e Tiago, muitas garotas o chamavam de Apolo, e ela concordava, pois ele era moreno e tinha os olhos verdes que faziam todas as meninas suspirarem.

― Oh! Desculpe-me, eu não estava prestando atenção a aonde ia.

― Que nada. Deixe eu te ajudar.

― Mas você não é da corvinal, o que faz aqui em cima?

― Eu preciso falar com o Potter.

―Ah.

― Mas acho que meu dia começou muito bem.

― Por quê?

― Porque esbarrei na garota que estou a fim de sair a muito tempo.

― Eu?

― Sim, mas não tinha coragem de convidá-la para sair. Você gostaria de sair comigo?

― Claro!

― Ótimo, que tal irmos para Hosmeade? Esse final de semana tem um passeio para lá.

― Vamos.

Lily se virou e viu Tiago Potter parado atrás dela, pelo visto ele tinha escutado a conversa, isso deu um gostinho de vingança para Lily. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Daniell e saiu mas não antes de ver a cara de Tiago enquanto Sidrac tentava falar com ele.

* * *

"Como ela cai no papo-furado desse mané e não acredita nas minhas declarações? Lílian você não sabe o quanto isso dói." Tiago estava conversando Daniel sobre as aulas de DCAT, tentava manter uma cara simpática, mas por dentro queria arrebentar a cara do outro.

―...eu sei que você é um dos melhores nessa matéria você poderia me ajudar se não, não passo nos NEM´S.

― Claro!― "Já sei como vou me vingar desse cara.".

― Pontas você saiu correndo do salão comunal. Oi Sidrac.

―Eu precisava falar com a Lily, mas o Daniell já estava conversando com ela e eu não consegui dizer o que eu queria.

― é tive sorte de encontrá-la hoje, estava querendo convidá-la para sair a muito tempo.

Tiago quase avançou em Daniell, mas Sirius o segurou e sussurrou para Tiago "ele teria o que merecia só que depois sem que a Lílian saiba".

― Ta tudo bem? Vocês ficaram sérios de repente.

― Nada, tava só comentando como a Ângela é bonita.

― É verdade, mas a Evans é mais. ― Tiago fuzilava Sidrac com os olhos.

― Vamos tomar café?

― Tenho que pagar umas coisas na minha casa.

― Podemos fazer as aulas em uma sala vazia depois das aulas.

― Ta. Tchau.

Sirius e Tiago desceram e encontraram Remus e Pedro no saguão esperando, os quatro foram para a mesa, Tiago ainda estava furioso e não falou nada durante o café da manha. Sirius explicou o que aconteceu para os outros dois enquanto iam para a aula de DCAT. No final da tarde Tiago foi para a sala como tinha combinado com Sidrac.

― Então o que você não entendeu?

― Primeiro o bicho-papão, não entendi como eles podem se transformar.

― Fácil, eles podem...

Tiago explicou tudo sobre DCAT, durante as explicações ele perguntava sobre Lílian, desde quando ele queria sair com ela, se ele gostava de verdade dela, quando iam sair, e Daniell respondia sem prestar atenção. Quando já estavam guardando os livros, Tiago viu uma marca no braço de Sidrac.

― Então onde é que vocês se reúnem para fazer magia negra comensal?

― Cale-se Potter.

― o que você quer...

― O que eu quero com a Evans? Eu sei que você é louco por ele, ela é o seu ponto fraco. ― Sidrac fez um feitiço silenciador na biblioteca.

― Expeliarmos.

― Expeliarmos. ― as varinhas voaram e antes que Potter pudesse pegar a sua Daniell atingiu Tiago que ficou estirado no chão― Vou cumprir minha missão. Adeus Potter...

* * *

― Lily você viu o Remus?

― Esta ali no fim da mesa. ― Mirian e Lílian foram naquela direção quando chegaram perto ouviram Sirius comentar que Tiago estava sumido.― Como é Sirius?

― É Mira ele sumiu depois que foi para a biblioteca no final da aula. A gente não o viu. E o Daniell já esta na mesa da corvinal.

― O que lê foi fazer lá?

― Ajudar o Sidrac em DCAT.

― Mas...― Lily saiu correndo do salão principal, os outros saíram atrás dela. Milhões de pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Lílian, uma invasão de sentimentos diferentes como medo, raiva, amor preocupação estavam no seu coração. Ela não via os corredores, os quadros passavam embasados, ouvia Mira chamando-a mas não queria parar , entrou no corredor da biblioteca, parou em frente a porta e antes que todos estivessem ali empurrou a porta. Lily começou a chamar Tiago baixinho, enquanto tentava ver alguma coisa entre as mesas e prateleiras, Sirius acendeu a varinha para ajudar.Depois de procurarem durante um bom tempo:

― Tiago!!!!


	4. Perigosos segredos

**

* * *

**

4º Perigosos segredos 

O sol fraco da manha entrava pela janela a bária em seu rosto, ele abriu os olhos sem entender por que esta na enfermaria, mas lembrou do que aconteceu na noite passada. O ataque de Sidrac na biblioteca, os marotos levando ele pelos corredores, Lílian ao seu lado, então lhe veio um forte dor de cabeça.

- Ora você acordou.

- Onde estão todos?

- Na aula, onde mais estariam?

- Que horas são?

- Nove horas da manhã.

- Alguém me veio ver?

- A srta. Evans veio bem sedo saber como estava. Agora tome isso e volte a dormir.

- Ta bem. - Tiago se ditou com um sorriso maroto.

* * *

"O que será que aconteceu com o Potter?... Não posso pensar nisso, tenho que ma concentrar." Lily estava na aula de poções, tentando se concentrar em uma poção para a invisibilidade, mas estava colocando as quantidades erradas de ingredientes, quando o prof. Slgorm pegou o vidrinho com a poção de Evans reparou que estava roxa e não azul.

- Srta. Evans, o que aconteceu?

- Errei nas medidas.

- Isso pode ser muito perigoso, a medida dessa poção tem que ser exatas, ou pode-se ficar invisível para sempre. Evans me traga na próxima aula um relatório sobre os riscos de se tomar essa poção.

- Sim prof. Slgorm.

O sinal bateu, ela não tinha mais nem uma aula antes do jantar, então foi ate a ala hospitalar ver como Tiago Potter estava. Quando chegou, Potter estava lendo uma revista sobre quadribol.

- Oi Potter.

- Oi Lily, estava com saudades?

- Não, a Mirian pediu para que eu viesse.

- Por que ela não veio junto?- Lílian corou.

- Por que ela tem aula agora e eu não. Potter o que aconteceu na biblioteca?

- Se eu contar vou ter que te matar. – Lily fez uma careta e Tiago quase morreu de rir

- Sem piadas Potter, fala o que aconteceu.

- Você não vai acreditar em mim.

- Claro que vou, a não ser que um dragão saltou do livro e te atacou.

- Não fio isso.

- Então fala.

- Sidrac é um comensal da morte.

- Potter sem brincadeiras.

- Mas essa é a verdade, você disse que ia acreditar.

- Mas isso para mim é igual ao dragão saindo do livro.

- Mas você não acha estranho ele ter sido transferido para cá no ultimo ano letivo.

- Não, ele esta apenas fazendo intercambio.

- Lily para de ser boba... Lily... Lílian volta aqui.

* * *

Lílian virou de costas para Tiago e saiu da enfermaria, não acreditava que Daniell Sidrac era um Comensal da Morte "Ele inventou só para que eu me assustasse e não saísse com o Daniell, com o Potter é baixo" Andava sem direção, já ia anoitecendo, e sem perceber estava na frente do lago, sentou-se e ficou algum tempo ali, então ouviu passos distantes á traz dela em direção a Floresta Negra, virou-se e reconheceu quem era. Esperou um tempo então seguiu a pessoa, tomando o cuidado de não fazer barulho, ate uma clareira onde Estavam Malfoy e Snape.

- Ora Daniell, veio ver o treinamento?

- Malfoy você sabe... – Sidrac ouviu o barulho de um galho se quebrar - sabe que aqui não é um lugar muito apropriado para falar sobre esse assunto.

- Sim, você tem razão. È melhor irmos.

- Claro, vamos. - os três seguiram de volta à Hogwarts, Malfoy e Snape andavam despreocupados, mas Sidrac olhava para todos os lados tentando ver o que ou que fizera aquele barulho, mas já desconfiava de alguém.

A manhã estava fria, mas os alunos não ligavam, já que iam a Hosmead e logo estariam tomando cerveja amanteigada. Lily estava distraída, preocupada de que acontecesse algo, tentou desmarcar o encontro com Daniell, mas ele não a deixava tocar naquele assunto. Depois do que virá e ouvirá na quarta-feira, ela acreditou em Tiago Potter, mas não contou a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu. Daniell chegou de repente tampando os lhos de Lílian, Tiago via a cena morrendo de ciúmes, m,as o que lhe preocupava era que Lily estava estranha desde quarta-feira, sempre que ela foi visitá-lo na ala hospitalar ficava distraída " O que aconteceu com ela ? Ela não esta bem."

Daniell e Lily iam nas suas lojas preferidas, mas Lily estava tensa, preocupada se Daniell sabia quem estava na floresta era ela e do que seria capaz se soubesse, no entanto Sidrac estava alegre e descontraído e isso só deixava Evans mais agitada.Depois de alocarem no Três Vassouras, Daniell a guiava em direção a Casa dos Gritos, passaram pelos marotos, e ela olhava assustada para Potter querendo que ele entendesse, olhou para Sidrac que estava distraído, virou novamente para os marotos e disse sem voz " Me ajudem."

* * *

Gente so um aviso eu ja tenho essa fic ate o **_cap 11_** entao se gostaram por favor comentem, pq **_so com comentes vo posta cap novo!!!!!!!!_**

**Thaty: **Obrigado pelo coments e pode deixar que eu continuo sim...e vc continua lendo ok?


	5. De par em par

**5º De par em par**

Sidrac levou Evans para alem da cerca que isolava a Casa dos Gritos de Hosmead, soltou Lily e começou a andar de um lado para outro, parou de repente e olhou seriamente para Lílian.

― Lily, é melhor abrir o jogo. Por que você fez isso?

― Como?

― Lily, Lily, você cometeu um erro, você me seguiu quarta à noite e agora eu tenho que te eliminar, para manter o segredo do Lord. Que pena, acabar com um rostinho tão bonito, agente poderia ter dado certo.

― Nunca!! Eu odeio Comensais, homens que se arrastão atrás de outro só por um pouco de poder.

― Como ousa? ― agarrando o braço de Lílian, Daniell começou a torcê-lo ― Você não sabe quanto poder eu consegui me aliando ao Lorde ― Jogando-a ao chão empunhou a varinha ― Agora srtª. Evans vai ser o se fim..

Tiago Potter ficou algum tempo sem entender a expressão de Lily e o que ela tentara lhe dizer. "Será que ela descobriu a verdade que Sidrac é um comensal e agora esta em perigo?" Tiago saiu correndo. Sem entender nada os outros foram atrás quando chegou Lílian estava atirada no chão e Sidrac apontando a varinha, "Não".

― Agora srtª. Evans vai ser o se fim..

* * *

― Expelliarmus! ― Avarinha de Daniell Sidrac voou. 

― Ora! O quadro perfeito, o herói, o vilão e a mocinha indefesa. E olha quem chega os escudeiros do herói.

― Chega de ironia Sidrac. Agora é entre você e eu

― Vão ficar fora disso. ― Potter lançou um feitiço silencioso, mas Sidrac já esteve esperando.

― O Potter jogando sujo logo no inicio?

― Não jogo sujo, isso faz parte de um duelo, pena que você seja burro que não aprendeu isso nas aulas.

― Ora seu!

― Vamos Sidrac, eu te dou uma vantagem, pode começar. ― a batalha começou, fleches de luzes cortavam o ar, e ninguém mais sabia quem lançou o que. Ate que finalmente Potter conseguiu atingir Sidrac em cheio e derruba-lo.

― Pronto Sidrac, agora você esta em minhas mãos. Cru..

― Não Tiago, não.

― Como não Lílian ele tentou mata-la!

― Sim, mas se você fizer isso ira estar no mesmo nível dele, isso não vela a pena!

― Mas... cadê?

― Droga Lily, ele fugiu!

― Mas..

― Deixa pra lá! Vamos, temos que voltar ao castelo ― Tiago começou a andar, estava de cara fechada.

― Vamos Lily, não fica assim.

― Mas Remus, eu só quis que ele não se igualasse ao Sidrac!

― Eu sei! ― Remos enxugou as lagrimas de Lílian ― Agora vamos.

Tiago olhou para trás procurando Lily e a viu chorando, teve um impulso de ir ate lá e abraça-la forte e dizer que tudo era um sonho, mas Lupim estava ao seu lado, enxugado as suas lagrimas "Por que ela faz isso? Eu a salvo, mas e o Aluado quem a consola! Grrr! Como sou burro!".

* * *

Todos andavam calados ate o castelo, Lílian Evans ia um pouco mais atrás "Por que ele ficou desse jeito? Eu só queria que ele não fosse igual àquele crápula do Daniell Sidrac. Não, mas o que é não se rebaixar se todos irão dizer ´ Muito bem Potter, você e o maior´? Isso é tão... tão...". Ela começou a chorar novamente e o vento fazia seu rosto gelar, já não consegui mais ver direito, estava no pátio do castelo, se sentou num dos bancos e deixou que os meninos seguirem sem nota-la. Uma mão reconfortante tocou seu ombro, era Tiago olhando-a com ternura. 

― Ah Tiago! Me desculpe, eu não queria que ele fugi-se, eu só... eu só...― e mais lagrimas a invadiram.

― Shiiiii!!!! Calma, não tem problema, não foi sua culpa, na verdade foi minha, eu devia ter pensado antes de tentar lançar o Crusius. ― ele a abraçou carinhosamente.

― Mas ele fugiu e você estava tão...

― Bravo? Sim, mas por você ter ficado nas mãos daquele verme, ter corrido risco e eu não ter impedido antes. ― se olharam, um momento sem palavras.

― Lily eu... eu...―aproximou o rosto dela, os sentidos alerta, mas só existia os dois ali.

De longe ouvia-se passos a risadas que se aproximavam, a magia persistia por um fio, o som ficou mais alto, então Lily despertou, o laço se rompeu e ela se levantou e sorrio para Tiago e antes de ele dizer algo correu para o castelo. Potter ainda ficou um longo tempo ali, sentado, vendo os outros alunos entrarem em Hogwarts.

* * *

Era cedo, o sol estava começando a aparecer e quase ninguém estava acordado. Mira descia as escadas, acordara com um pesadelo e nao conseguiu voltar a dormir, antes de chegar ao fim dos degraus ouviu alguém falando e parou para ouvir. 

― Aluado, isso é uma tortura, ontem quando eu vi você enxugando as lagrimas dela eu quase parti a sua cara.

― Mas eu já expliquei que...

― Que você só estava querendo fazer com que ela parasse de chorar, já sei, já sei. É que eu gosto tanto dela e ela continua a me desprezar

― Por que ela tem medo de admitir.

― Oi Mira, pêra eu não entendi.

― Ela gosta de você só não admite. Essa noite mesmo, ela sonhou com você.

― Ah, pois sim! Devia ta me mandando para aquele lugar.

― Ai eu já não sei, mas que ela te chamava de modo carinhoso... ― Mirian se sentou ao lado de Lupim e lhe deu um largo sorriso― Então, me contem o que aconteceu ontem, a Lily se trancou no quarto e não me disse nada.

―Mais mira você diz isso como se fosse natural ela me chamar durante a noite.

― É quase normal― sorrio da cara de Tiago― Bem já falei demais. Lupim não quer me acompanhar ate o lago e contar o que aconteceu?

― Com certeza.

Os dois saíram pelo retrato da mulher gorda, mas Potter nem havia reparado, seus pensamentos estavam trabalhando a mil por hora "Será que é verdade? Será que ela realmente sonha comigo? Se assim fosse eu estaria no paraíso olhar naqueles olhos de esmeraldas e saber que é verdade." Potter subiu as escadas com uma cara marota de quem iria aprontar.

* * *

Estavam sentados na grama e Mirian olhava Remus mexer com algumas folhas e faze-las dançar enquanto contava a aventura de ontem. Ela sempre achara estranha a amizade dele com Sirius e Tiago, os dois so aprontavam ou namoravam, enquanto ele tentava convencer os outros de não se metem em encrenca, quanto às garotas, ela sabia que tinha umas querendo ficar com ele, já que era bonito, mais nunca o vira com ninguém. Será que é só por causa de... 

―Mas Daniell fugiu.

― Nossa! Queria ter estado lá. Remus eu... eu

― Hum, o que é?

― Eu sei quem você é.

― Do que você esta falando?― Lupim sorriu, um sorriso nervoso.

― Eu-sei-que-voce-é-um...

― Shiiuuu! Não fala auto, como você descobriu?

― Isso não importa, mas por que você não me contou? Não confia em mim?

― Claro que confio, mais por que eu iria contar? Para você fugir de mim e me achar um monstro?― Mira segurou o rosto de Remus e olhou bem no fundo de seus olhos.

― Eu estou correndo?

― Não. ― então Remus se aproximou mais de Mira, os lábios a poucos centímetros de distâncias e a respiração dos dois estava entrecortada.

― Eu gente!― Sírios Black vinha correndo do castelo, o casal se separou as presas. ― Oi. Hum, eu atrapalhei algo?

― Não.

― Sim― Mira se levantou e foi para dentro, pisando duro e xingando Black mentalmente.

― Mira espera! Mira!!

― Desculpa cara não sabia que você e a Mira...

―Nada Almofadinhas não tem nada.

― Confessa vocês estavam quase se beijando, então corre atarás dela seria um desperdício, ela é linda.

― Sirius Black cala essa boca.

* * *

Gente faz pouco tempo que postei a fic e ja recebi reviews, to tao feliz obrigada mesmo eh bom saber que gostaram da fic

** Maria Lua:** Obrigada pelo coment, e sim quase todos os cap terminam assim ) eh que te que ficar interesante p/ vc ler oproximo ne...

**Nana Evans Potter: **Que bom que vc esta acompanhando a fic, espero que goste desse cap e continue lendo ta.

Bem gente eh isso obrigada mesmo e espero que continuem a ler e quem leu e nao comentou plis comente

O Ministerio da Saude adiverte: comentar faz bem a saude do escritor!

BEIJOS PARA TODOS


	6. Nova Pista

**6º nova pista**

Mirian andava pelos corredores furiosa pelo que acontecera, sempre esteve preocupada com o porquê de Remus Lupim estar sempre cansado, e afinal descobrira. O Momento era tão lindo, era tudo de ela tinha sonhado quando finalmente ficariam juntos, mas o arrogante do Sirius Black tinha que aparecer, "Tomara que ele não apareça na minha frente, ou não respondo por meus atos!". Mira, entrando no dormitório, fechou a porta com violência fazendo Lily e Ana, que ainda estavam dormindo, levantarem num susto e caírem no chão.

― Aff! Que foi Mira? Precisava entrar assim? Eu tava no melhor sono.

― Precisava sim, ai que ódio!

― Shiii! Lily traduz.

― Eu também não to entendo Ana.

― Se ele cruzar comigo hoje, eu o mato!― Mira falava sem notar o que as amigas falavam.― Como ele é estúpido, arrogante, galinha, cafajeste, prepotente!

― Mira, para!― Ana sacudiu Mirian, que parou e olhou sem jeito para as amigas.

―Desculpa é que estou com muita raiva.

―O que? ― Lily ainda meio sonolenta não entendeu direito.

― Não me diga que você e o Remus brigaram?― Ana perguntou com uma cara de ansiedade

― Hum? Por que você supõe que o Remus?

― Todos já sabem que você é ligada nele. ― Mira ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão.

― Na...não briguei com ele, não briguei com ninguém, é que...é...

― Fala logo criatura!

― É que o Black é um estúpido!

― Isso a gente já sabe, mas por que essa explosão Mira? Você sempre conseguiu levar numa boa as cantadas do Sirius.

― Mas não foi por causa disso. Eu e o Remus estávamos conversando no lago, então...

― Vocês se beijaram!

― Não, o idiota, prepotente, ridículo do Black interrompeu. 

― Viu, agora você sabe como eu me sinto quando o Potter me irrita.

― Pó Lily, deixa de ser, não vê que é totalmente diferente.

― Por que é diferente? O Sirius é igualzinho ao Potter.

― Sim. Mas você ama o Potter e Mira não, ela só ta assim por que foi atrapalhada.

― Eu não amo o Potter, tenho é repulsam isso sim!

― Ta... Me engana que eu gosto.

―Há e você que nunca revelou seu amor pelo...

― Já chega! Basta eu estar de mau humor, não quero vocês duas brigando e estragar esse domingo.

As duas concordaram a contra gosto, mas Mirian estava certa, tinham que aproveitar esse final de verão, mesmo que o sol já começa-se e se esconder atrás das nuvens.

* * *

Remus estava novamente a beira do lago, jogando pedras na água, pela sua cara via-se que estava frustrado. Gostara de muitas garotas, queria ser normal para poder sair com uma sem ter medo de machucá-la, mas era um lobisomem, todos de quem gosta-se estariam em perigo, todos os meses tinha que ficar trancado na Casa dos Gritos com seus amigos transformados em animais para tentarem controla-lo. " Droga, ate meus melhores amigos não estão fora de perigo perto de mim! Agora tem mais a Mira que sabe, a ultima pessoa que eu queria que soubesse"

― Hei Aluado, o que ta fazendo?

― Ham? Oi Pontas, só tava pensando.

― O Almofadinhas me contou o que aconteceu, mas acho que não foi só isso foi?

― Não, não foi. Mira descobriu o que sou.

―I ?

― Como assim I? Alô a gente ta falando da mesma coisa?

― Sim, só acho que não é nada de mais, afinal quando você fosse se declarar era teria que saber a verdade, não?

― Me declarar? De onde você tirô isso?

― Deixa de fingir Aluado, todos nos sabemos que você gosta dela desde o ano passado.

― Falando em gostar, e os convites?

― Hum, ela não respondeu, vó ter que atacar de outra maneira.

― Quem você vai atacar Potter?

― Oi Lily, minha flor.

― Não acredito Potter, depois você diz que me ama, como sou burra em pensar que...que...hurrrr!― Lily saio correndo em direção ao castelo, subia as escala numa velocidade que Tiago nunca tinha visto, ele ia atrás dela tentando acompanha-la, mas sem conseguir, pegando o mapa dos marotos viu um atalho por onde ela iria passar e se adiantou. Quando ela passou ele a puxou para um corredorzinho que ninguém reparava. ― Potter me larga!

― Não ate me dizer o que você estava pensando. E ontem você me chamou de Tiago por que mudou de novo?

― Não vo dizer, seu prepotente, arrogante.

― Calma. Não precisa dizer que me ama assim.

― Eu não te amo Potter, agora me solta.

― Não, ta bom aqui com você perto de mim. Agora fala o que você pensou.

― Ta bom, só pensei que depois de ontem, talvez... talvez...

― Talvez...?

― Tivesse dizendo a verdade, que gosta de mim― E sem conseguir se controlar lagrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.Potter segurou o queixo de Lílian, fazendo-a acará-lo.

― Minha flor de lis, eu sempre disse a verdade.

― Mentira, eu acabei de ouvir você dizer que ia tentar conquistar mais uma!

― Você ouviu errado...― olhando naqueles olhos verdes que ficavam mais intenso por causa do choro, Tiago não resistiu e deu um terno beijo em Lily, que como da primeira vez não fez resistência.― Por que eu estava falando de você.

Sem aviso Lílian empurrou Tiago e disparou rumo ao dormitório da grifinoria, seu coração dizia que sim a aquele olhar, mas a sua mente sabia que tudo era mentira, "Por que sempre o Potter?". 

* * *

Lílian Evans e Remus Lupin estavam fazendo a ronda nos corredores para ver se nem um aluno estava tentando burlar o toque de recolher. Já estavam no 3º andar, quando virando uma esquina viram a sombra de duas pessoas que eles conheciam muito bem, voltaram um pouco e ficaram tentando ouvir o que falavam.

― Sabe Severus, se tivesse sido eu a eliminar aquela sangue-ruim eu teria conseguido, e não fugido para perto do mestre como o Sidrac.

― Sim Lucius, mas sabe como são as regras o erro foi dele ele tinha que concertar as coisas, foi muito bem feito ele ter sido punido pelo erro.

― Sim, mas agora aquelazinha sabe onde fazemos o nosso treinamento.

―Falando nisso, quando ira ser a próxima reunião?

― Será na floresta no próximo sábado, o mestre disse que não tem problema pois ninguém será besta o suficiente para nos enfrentar.

― Todos já receberam o aviso?

― Claro que sim, se você não olha debaixo do seu travesseiro para ver se a carta chegou não é culpa minha.― Ouvia-se mais passos chegando pelo outro lado do corredor.― Droga deve ser um dos professores, vamos Severus.

Ouvindo isso, Remus e Lily tentaram correr antes de serem pegos pelos sonserinos, mas esbarraram em algo e em seguida foram cobertos por uma capa. Quando Lucios Malfoy e Severus Snape passaram nem viram que continuavam lá.

Já fora de vista Remus e Lily saíram debaixo da capa junto com uma terceira pessoa.

― É Lily, parece que to sempre te salvando , né?― disse mexendo nos cabelos deixando-os mais rebeldes.

― De onde você saiu Potter?

― Oh minha flor, eu tava preocupado, você ainda não tinha voltado da ronda.

― Deixa disso Potter, por que saiu do dormitório era para você estar dormindo.

― Você não quer me colocar na cama?

― Não Potter, agora vamos Remus temos...ue cadê ele?

Enquanto os dois brigavam Remus foi indo para a grifinoria sabia que eles ficariam um bom tempo brigando e não estava com saco para aturar a briga, quando entrou no Salão Comunal viu Mira sentada perto do fogo, estava tão linda parecendo uma nereida, chegou mais perto e ali ficou, ate que ela se deu conta da presença dele e lhe sorriu.

― Oi Remus, já acabou a ronda?

― Já, eh...Mira...eu...

― O que?

― Mira quer namorar comigo?

* * *

(N/A) OIII gente! esse cap foi bem curtinho ne? mas acho que ta legal...entao vamos aos comentes.

**Nana Evans Potter: **Brigada pelo comentes linda, eu tb fiquei com raiva do comensal (msmo tendo escrito XD) Remus eh fofo sim e nesse cap ele foi mas nao? Agora Lily e Tiago juntos vai demorar um pouco pq nem eu sei quando vai acontecer...Bjuussss

**Maria Lua:** Eh pois eh ele escapou, mas quem sabe nao volta p/ Ti se vingar (ops falei de mais, esquece o que eu disse). So o Sirius para fazer essas coisas, mas como vc viu nesse cap nao teve tanta impor tancia ne? Entao continua lendo e Bjuus p/ vc

Eh isso mais um cap postado, espero que tenhao gostado e por favor comentem eu quero reviews! Bjusss p/ todos.


	7. A resposta

**

* * *

**

7º A resposta.

Antes de ela fazer ou responder algo, Remus ficou vermelho de vergonha e saiu correndo pelas escadas ate o dormitório dos meninos, Mira continuava sentada em frente a lareira, olhando para onde Lupim havia sumido.Sem conseguir raciocinar, as palavras dele giravam em sua mente.

Lily entrou emburrada por causa de Potter, que entrou em seguida com um sorriso nos lábios, vendo a amiga sentada no chão olhando para o nada, Lílian tentou despertar Mira do transe só conseguindo depois de um bom chacoalham.

―Hum? Oi Lily, já voltou? Ah é claro que já, que pergunta boba, não?

― Mira você ta bem? Ta meio... estranha.

― Oh! Estou ótima, ótima mesmo, acho que nunca estive tão bem.

― Serio? E por acaso qual seria esse motivo? ― Nesse momento Mirian vê Tiago atrás de Lily, lhe da um sorriso

― Tiago você pode me fazer um favor?

― Claro? O que é?

― Pode mandar um recado para o Remus? Espera ai que vou escrever um bilhete.

― Por que você quer que eu leve um bilhete para ele?― com um sorriso maior ainda Mira olhou para Tiago e fez cara de desentendida.

― Acho que você vai ter que perguntar para ele.

― Mas...é...não entendi ainda o porquê se você nem sabe.

― Deixa, aqui esta. Por favor leva pra ele sim? Fico te devendo uma.

* * *

Lupim estava olhando para o teto, assustado ainda pelo que fizera, não tinha intenção de pedir Mira em namoro, mas ele estava tão linda, ali sentada na frente do fogo, que...que não pode frear seus sentimentos por ela, afinal sempre fora apaixonado por ela, muito antes do que os marotos supunham, mas não podia ter feito isso, iria machucá-la.

Tiago ainda sem entender nada entra no quarto onde quase todos estavam dormindo menos Remus que fitava o teto "Meu Merlin, o que ta acontecendo com esses dois? Uma lá embaixo e o outro bobão aqui. Será que finalmente se acertaram? Como eu queria fazer isso com a minha ruivinha.".

― Hei! Aluado, tenho um recado da Mira para você. Aluado, Aluado. Aluado!!

― Shiiiuuuu, Pontas, tem gente querendo dormir.

― Volta a dormir Rabicho, volta a sonhar com o café da manha. Agora Aluado acorda do seu sonho.

― Ta Pontas, o que foi? O que é mesmo que você tem?

― Um bilhete da Mira para você.

― O que? Me da logo isso, não, melhor, deixa longe de mim.

― Se decide logo, ou eu vou ler em voz alta.

― Na...Não ta maluco, me da isso.― Remus arrancou o pergaminho da mão do amigo e leu.

" _Oi Remus,_

_Eu não sei o motivo de você ter corrido escada acima antes de eu responder, mas...bem...eu queria dizer que sim, eu aceito namorar com você, mesmo que você seja quem você é (isso não é desculpa), sabe por que?_

_Bem...por que acho que te amo!! Pronto falei, isso já estava me sufocando. E agora Remus, você ainda quer ficar comigo?_

_Da Sua Mira"_

Depois de ler duas vezes o bilhete, Lupim continuava sentado, estático na cama, sem perceber Tiago olhando por cima do seu ombro e lendo o bilhete, este nao conseguiu segurar e começou a gritar que Remus estava namorando, fez tanto escarcéu que acordou os outros dois, sem perder tempo Sirius já emendou na zoação.

― Ai que bonitinho o nosso Aluado ta chonadão!!

― Como ele cresceu rápido, já ta namorando!!

― Hei, seus animais parem de me zoar.

― Aluado, nunca vamos para de te zoar.

― Deixa de ser um cachorro bobão Almofadinhas, nem vem com essa, que eu tambem sei que você esta apaixonado.

― Verdade, o cachorão aqui caiu na armadilha? Eu nem sabia que cachorro podia se apaixonar!

― E você Pontas, estou seriamente desconfiado que sua galhada não seja porque você é um viado, e sim um corno.

― Pelo menos eu tento, não fico tentando disfarçar.

― Hei! As moças vão continuar brigando? Se é assim boa noite.

― Moça eu não sou, já o Pontas é outra estória.

― Não sou eu que fico correndo atrás do rabo.

― Boa noite para as moças― Lupim fechou as cortinas na sua cama e tentou dormir, mas em vão, o que ele iria dizer para a Mira amanha?

* * *

― Mas Potter temos de falar com o diretor!

Tiago Potter, Lílian Evans e Remus Lupim estavam reunidos na sala precisa, estavam discutindo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Lily achava que deveriam falar com o diretor Alvo Dumbledore, Tiago achava que não, por não terem provas de que Malfoy e Snape eram enviados do tal bruxo poderoso e também nem tinham idéia quem eram os outros, Remus já havia desistido de discutir, os dois não ouviam o que ele dizia.

― Esquece Lily, não temos provas, e acusa-los pode nos trazer serias conseqüências.

― Tais como Potter? E é Evans para você.

― Ta, mesmo que o profº acredite na gente e for investigar eles, pode ser que não encontre nada ai aqueles dois sonserinos vão vir atrás de você, pois eles sabem que você foi na floresta aquele dia.

― Fui sim. Mas nos sabemos o dia da reunião, podemos dizer ao diretor isso e ir com ele para provar.

― E se foi uma armadilha para você, com certeza eles faziam uma idéia que vocês estavam fazendo a ronda.

― Para que eles fariam isso, se dar ao trabalho de pegar detenção só para nos enganar?

― Hei! Vocês dois querem parar? Lily você vai pela lógica e pelas regras da escola e pode estar certa. E Tiago se prefere não falar com o profº. o que sugere?

― Acho que devemos ir ate a floresta para ter certeza.

― Ta maluco Potter? Você quer morrer?

― Bem que você iria gostar, não Lily? ―ele a encarou de um modo profundo― já que me odeia tanto.

― Não para causar a sua morte Potter.

― Como se você liga-se. Então Aluado, acho que os quatro marotos são capazes de ir numa missão de reconhecimento.

― Se for só isso talvez sim. Mas num duelo acho que não teríamos muita chance, pois não sabemos quantos são e usariam magia negra em nós.

― Os dois piraram!? Vocês não vão, eu proíbo!― Quando Tiago olhou nos olhos verdes viu que queimavam de fúria, mas também havia preocupação― Não vou deixar vocês irem, juro por Merlin. ― Lily saiu correndo da sala e já sabia para onde ia.

* * *

N/A: Oi gente!! Curtinho esse cap ne? mas escrevi com todo carinho viu, entao espero que tenham gostado. Agora os comentarios:

**Desirèe**: Que bom que você gostou e obrigada mesmo por comentar e continue lendo. Bjuuss

**Nana Evans Potter:** Eu sempre imaginei o Remus fofo assim (logico se nao, nao tava na fic ne),mas concordo com vc Tiago eh "o maroto", ja ele e a Lily ficarem juntos vai demorar um pouquinho...Obrigada por comentar Nana, bjuuss p/ vc

**Maria Lua**: Quem volta? Huahuahuahua, nao sei se volta p/ vingar do Ti, mas ele acho que volta, nao sei pra que...Sim a lily ta admitindo que gosta do Tiago, agora vai ficar mais frequente isso, ja que eles estao no ultimo ano e ela ja ta amando ele...Como voce viu no cap acima a Mira aceitou agora so falta o Re falar com ela...Obrigada por ler e comentar, Bjuusss

Pronto gente eh isso!! Cap sem muita agitação, mas era importante p/ o proximo, leiam e por favor comentem!!

Tchau e Bjuuss p/ todo


	8. Decisões dificeis

**8º Decisões difíceis**

Lily andava de um lado para outro do corredor em frente a uma grande estatua de águia, tentava decidir se o que iria fazer era o melhor para os marotos, mas e se fosse demais? Eles ficariam com raiva dela pelo resto da vida, não, era melhor falar com McGonagall, não era preciso perturbar o diretor com isso, mas se...

― Algum problema srtª. Evans?

― Oh! Não diretor, é só que...

― Hum? Fale menina ― o diretor falou com sua voz calma ― Não quer subir ate o escritório?

― Acho que é melhor eu falar lá do que aqui no corredor.

― Concordo, então vamos?

* * *

"Onda será que ela foi?" Tiago Potter e Sirius Black andavam pelo castelo a procura de Lily, e estavam realmente preocupados. Depois de saírem da sala precisa Potter e Lupim tinham ido falar com o resto da turma e decidiram procura-la para impedir que fizesse algo. Então se dividiram em grupos, Tiago com Sirius, Ana com Lupim e Mira com Rabicho.

E a pior, ela levou o mapa do maroto. Quando estavam indo para sala precisa, eles haviam colocado o mapa na bolsa dela para não ser pego pelo Flitch e agora não podiam ver onde ela estava.

― Caramba Pontas, vocês tinham que dizer a ela o que íamos fazer com os comensais!

― Não tivemos culpa, não sabíamos que ela ia sair sabe ela para onde e falar com sabe-se quem!!

― Ta, ta. Já faz quase uma hora e meia, vamos para o ponto de encontro, os outros já devem estar lá.

― Ta, vamos indo.

* * *

Mal sabiam os marotos que Lily estava perto deles no escritório do diretor. Ela estava sentada em frente ao prof º depois de lhe contar uma longa historia sobre as ultimas semanas, e esse lhe olhava através dos óculos de meia lua, o que a deixava mais nervosa do que já estava por fazer isso com seus amigos.

― E é isso diretor.

― Entendo srtª. Evans, o que você quer que eu faça a esse respeito?

― Eu não sei, eu só não quero que eles se machuquem!

― O que você sugere que eu faça?

― Bem...

* * *

― Então vocês a acharam?

― Nada e vocês?

― Também não, onde será que ela foi?

― Se ela foi falar com aqueles filhos da...

― Potter olha a língua!

― Profª. Minerva! Desculpe ia sair sem querer.

― Sei, bem pelo menos você não terminou a frase, mas por que você ia dizer aquilo Srº. Potter?

― Nada não profª., nada não.

― Sei. ― profª. Minerva fingiu acreditar ― Mas da próxima vez serão menos 5 pontos para a Grifinoria, entenderam?

― Sim profª. Minerva.

Esperaram a profª. virar no corredor adiante para poder discutirem o que iriam fazer, resolveram voltar para o Salão Comunal já que todos concordavam que ela não era burra para ir falar com aqueles seres mesquinhos. Quando chegaram lá, Lílian estava sentada de frente para a lareira lendo Runas Avançadas, e os olhou como se nunca tivesse sumido por duas horas.

― Oi! Onde vocês estavam?

― Onde você estava?! Estávamos te procurando esse tempo todo ― Tiago avançou ate Lily, mas não estava furioso. ― Eu quase morri preocupado com você.

― Deixa de drama Potter, ate parece que você se importa com alguém além de você mesmo. Agora se me dão licença, vou para o dormitório― E Lily saiu da sala, sem que ninguém perceber que seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas, odiava fazer isso com seus amigos, mas era o único jeito deles não se machucarem.

Naquela noite seus sonhos foram confusos, uma hora ela via todos presos pelos seguidores Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, e em seguida via Tiago Potter sendo torturado, ela queria gritar, mas não tinha voz, não se mexia, não existia naquela cena.

Acordou suada e tremendo, todas as meninas estavam ao redor da sua cama e Mira a segurava como se tivesse a sacudindo para fazê-la acordar.

― Lily você está bem? Estava gritando tão alto, que nos assustou!

― Foi um pesadelo horrível! Eu não quero que ele aconteça, não quero, por isso fiz o que fiz.

― O que Lily, você esta me assustando!

― Foi por isso que eu sumi hoje! Para evitar que eles se machuquem.

― Lily para, vamos lá para baixo, e você me conta o que aconteceu.

* * *

No dormitório do lado oposto da torre, um garoto de cabelos escuros e rebeldes fitava o teto sem conseguir dormir, a cena que aconteceu mais cedo ia e vinha na sua mente, _"― Você não se importa com ninguém alem de você mesmo!_

― _Calma Tiago, ela não sabe o que fala, ela não viu o quanto você se preocupou com ela hoje._

― _É Pontas, amanha tudo vai estar melhor._

― _Não vai estar não, eu cansei! Não vo mais tentar provar o meu amor para ela, não adianta, ela me odeia ate a alma. Ela prefere ficar amiga do Ranhoso do que ser minha namorada._

― _Não é justo Tiago, ela e o Snap não são mais amigos desde o 5º ano, e você sabe._

― _Mas já foi, não foi? Ela o defendia, mas quando eu tento protege-la e mostrar o que sinto, ela pisa. Não, chega, agora já cansei. ― Ele saiu pisando para o dormitório dos meninos, e desde então não conseguiu parar de pensar no que Lily disse."_

"É, chega melhor eu tentar esquecê-la"

Nesse momento ele ouviu vozes no andar de baixo e reconheceu a da Lílian, ficou curioso de saber por que estava acordada ainda, mas se refreou, então ouviu soluços então resolveu descer. Quando chegou viu que Mirian estava lá também e voltou um pouco para não ser visto.

― Calma Lily, toma esse suco de abóbora e me conta o sonho.

― Obrigada Mira. Como é bom tomar algo depois de chorar tanto― esboçou um sorriso― Ah Mira, foi horrível! Eu sonhei que todos iam enfrentar os comensais e ficavam presos e eu não podia fazer nada e...E...― Lily voltou a chorar ―Oh! Mira nem sei como falar, não sei por que eu senti que a pior parte foi quando vi o Potter sendo torturado por uma maldição proibida, e eu não podia interferir, não podia gritar nem nada. Mira, por que eu tenho que sonhar com ele, por quê? Eu nem gosto dele! ― Escondido na escada Tiago estava petrificado, então ela realmente se importava com ele, então tudo não estava perdido, "mas eu não agüento mais ser magoado por ela, mas será que tenho chance ainda. Só mais uma vez, só mais uma tentativa." Ele já ia subindo quando ouviu que elas já estavam falando de outra coisa que lhe chamou a atenção.

― Mas Lily, do que você estava falando lá encima? O que foi que você fez?

― Nada.

― Lily, não minta para mim.

― Ta bem, mas já digo que fiz isso para que ninguém saia ferido.

― Já sei, agora continua.

― Bem, eu fui ate o... ― mas não conseguiu continuar, pois nesse momento Tiago e Sirius rolavam pela escada, esse ultimo tinha chegado de surpresa e deu um susto no maroto que quase caiu. Tentando segurar Potter, Black foi junto escada abaixo― Mas o que? Vocês estavam escutando a nossa conversa! Potter isso foi o pior que você fez!

― Minha flor, eu não fiz nada.

― Ufm! Me engana que eu gosto Potter.

― Eu sei que você gosta de mim Lily!

― Se enxerga garoto, e é Evans para você. Mira to subindo, boa noite.

Quando ela já estava lá encima, os meninos olharam para Mira que os encarava furiosa, fazendo cara de inocentes tentaram fingir que nada aconteceu.

― Sabem o que fizeram?

― Não fizemos nada!

― Oh! Clara que não, só atrapalharam a nossa conversa, ela ia contar o que fez durante a tarde!

― Não foi culpa minha, o Almofadinhas que chegou do nada.

― Seu traidor! Quem tava escutando era você.

― Chega!! Vão para cima agora antes que eu esgane vocês!

― Ta, ta , o Aluado ta ferrado quando casar com você!

― O que? ― com caras de marotos os dois subiram mais rápido do que um pomo fugindo do apanhador― Potter, Black voltem aqui!!

* * *

(N/A): Oi gente...e ai matada a curiosidade p/ onde a Lily foi?? e o sonho dela, sera q ela realmente se importa com o Ti?? (magina)

Agora os coments:

**Mione-angra: **Huahuahua, que bom q conseguiu comentar ,se eu eh q ia ficar triste e tb que bom que gostou da fic. A Lily tem q fazer drama, ela nao quer adimitir. Agora vc ja sabe o que aconteceu ne...Continue lendo ta...bjjuuus

**Desiree:** Eu ate q nao demorei ne...eh o cap 7 eh curtinho msm mas ajuda no enrredo ( tavav com bloqueio na verdad XD) brigada por comentar De e contuinua lendo que tem muito mais p/ acontecer...bjusssss

**Mila:**Oi, claro que o Ti consegue, se nao, nao teriamos o lindo do Harry nao concorda? Que bom que gostou...agoa so peço q continue lendo e comentando ta...Bjuusss

Gente acabou por hoj, mas tem muito mais entao leiam e comentem plissss...Bjoes p/ todos...


	9. Lirios de cristal

**9º Lírios de cristal.**

O outono estava quase no fim, e o inverno já dava sinais de que iria ser muito frio e belo, e junto com ele vinha o baile de inverno. Faltava um pouco mais de dois meses para isso acontecer, mas já se via meninas suspirando e tentando chamar a atenção dos meninos mais bonitos querendo que eles as convidassem, e com isso meninos menos populares se desesperando pensando em como arranjar alguma garota bonita e não passar vergonha na frente dos colegas.

Os alvos preferidos com certeza eram os marotos, ate Rabicho era considerado, pois fazia aperte do grupo. Pontas, Almofadinhas e Aluado cansavam de receber olhares de sedução e cartas também, ate primeiranistas que não podiam ficar tentavam chamar a atenção deles. (N/A: o baile era a partir do quarto ano.) O mesmo vale para as meninas, Ana, Lily, Mira e ate Ângela eram alvos, mas claro só os mais bonitos tinham a coragem de convidar, já que os outros tinham certeza que iriam levar com grande não. A semana começou desse jeito, mal tinha pisado no Salão Comunal quando um aluno do mesmo ano que ela chegou e lhe entregou um ramo de lírios, alto com os ombros largos de atleta, as feições suaves, mas mesmo assim definidas, e os olhos cor de mel a encaravam com um jeito que qualquer garota teria se derretido. Era o rebatedor do time de quadribol e um dos 10 mais lindos da escola, Roger Belacqua, estava lhe dando flores!! Mira que vinha logo atrás parou estancada na escada fazendo com que Ana trombasse nela e xingasse baixinho.

― Então Evans, gostaria de ir ao Baile comigo?

― Eu.. Eu.. ― O mau humor com que tinha acordado por causa da interrupção de Tiago na noite anterior tinha se evaporado, e sentiu uma onda de vergonha subir ate seu rosto e teve certeza que estava vermelha. Claro que muitos já tinham feito esse convite desde o quarto ano, mas não era isso que a deixava com vergonha era o olhar dele, tão cálido e também os olhares de todas as outras que queriam matá-la ali mesmo. ― Eu não sei Belacqua.

― Hum. Já sei, vai com o Potter esse ano não é?

― Que?? Não, nunca, é que realmente não esperava você me convidar, sempre pensei que os meninos do time não me convidavam por causa do Potter.

― E realmente era, mas como você nunca saiu com ele, ele sempre prefere estar com outras no Baile, então resolvi convida-la esse ano.

― Bem, eu não sei, poderia pensar um pouco e te responder depois?

― Claro!! Se isso fizer com que você vá comigo.. ― Ele deu as costas e saiu do salão Comunal com um sorriso nos lábios.

― Lily!! Como consegue fazer isso?

― O que Mira?

― Fazer Roger Belacqua cair aos seus pés! Eu queria que alguém lindo como ele me convidasse para sair.

― Mas Mira e o Remus??

― Ele também serve, afinal ele é tão fofo, e... ― Nesse instante parou de falar, pois havia um moreno de cabelos rebeldes ao lado delas com a cara muito seria.

― Lily, quem te deu essas flores?

― Não te interessa Potter, afinal são minhas e não suas.

― Claro que me interessa, sabe por quê? Porque vou matar o salafrário que te deu isso!!

― Não vai não, eu preciso dele inteiro no Baile de Inverno para dançar comigo.

― Que?? Ele ainda teve a cara de pau de lhe convidar para ir ao Baile com ele?? Agora eu mato, quem foi, quem foi??

― Não falo, agora me de licença que tenho que colocar elas na água e ir tomar meu café da manha. ― Deu as costas para ele e foi para o dormitório com Ana e Mira a seguindo, quando estava fora de vista uma das garotas que presenciou a cena com o rebatedor chegou perto de Tiago e cochichou em seu ouvido quem tinha convidado a ruiva. Se ela tivesse previsto a reação dele nunca teria feito aquilo, pois o que realmente queria era sair com Belacqua e não vê-lo todo cheio de hematomas, mas já era tarde de mais, Potter saiu que nem um raio atrás do rebatedor deixando Ângela com cara de vitoriosa.

* * *

Alguém do próprio time tinha convidado Lily para o Baile, todos sabiam que tinha uma regra entre jogadores do mesmo time, nunca mexer com uma garota que algum colega tivesse interesse. E Tiago queria ficar com Lily, e agora Belacqua havia quebrado esse trato e iria pagar por isso.

Como era segunda-feira, o time tinha treino de manha na primeira aula que era vaga para todos, e com certeza Roger estaria lá, e estava. Todos esperavam Potter, o capitão do time, mas esse chegou dando um belo soco no rebatedor que cambaleou, mas voltou a ficar em pé como se nada tivesse acontecido e encarou Tiago como se estivesse desafiando-o para um duelo.

― Potter, que isso cara, por que fez isso?

― Esse filho de chocadeira convidou Lily para o baile!! Soltem-me para eu acabar com ele de uma vez!!

― Vem Potter, pode vir. Convidei mesmo, ela não é sua propriedade sabia? Muito menos sua namorada, ela te odeia Potter e vai comigo ao baile sim.

― Ah, não vai não, ela pode não ir comigo, mas não vai com você, me soltem!!

― Caras se controlem, ou vão acabar na detenção, mas antes disso pensem no time, precisamos de vocês dois inteiros para vencer a sonserina.

― Time?? Que time? Esse cara acabou com o time quando fez a burrada de convidar a Lily!!

― Eu não, é você que está descontrolado, e não tenho culpa se ela gosta mais de mim do que de você para aceitar o meu convite.

― Hora seu ― Tiago tentou agarrar o pescoço de Roger, mas Sirius Black segurou o amigo pois ágüem estava vindo do castelo

― Ah! Profª. McGonagall, o que a trás ao nosso treino??

― Treino? Não vejo treino algum, mas podem me explicar o porquê de todo este alvoroço?

― Não é nada não professora

― Espero que não. Só vim aqui para avisar que o campeonato será suspenso ate o fim das provas desse semestre, pois muitos professores concordaram que era melhor para os alunos do 7º ano terem um tempo a mais para estudar, já que a maioria deles deram trabalhos extras

― Mas...

― Nada de mais sr. Potter, aproveitem esse tempo para anteciparem os estudos dos NIEM´S que aconteceram no fim do ano letivo. Agora com licença.― a profª. deu as costas para os alunos e se dirigiu para o castelo, atrás os garotos ficaram revoltados com aquele anuncio.

― Como se a gente fosse realmente estudar para os NIEM´S tão cedo.

― Ainda mais fazer os trabalhos, a gente pega emprestado do Aluado mesmo.

― É e eu vou pegar emprestado de uma certa ruivinha.― Belacqua saiu andando animado como se tivesse ganhado um presente que esperava há anos.

― Ah, não vai não. ― antes que Roger pudesse pensar em reagir Tiago já estava em cima dele socando seu nariz, que começou a sangrar, todo o time caiu em cima de Potter, impedindo que esse batesse mais em Belacqua.― Me larguem, me soltem, eu tenho que acabar com este filho de trasgo com dragão.

― Calma cara, calma. Belacqua é melhor você ir para a enfermaria, ― e foi o que realmente fez, se levantou e saiu correndo antes que Tiago se soltasse e fosse atrás dele ― e eu to começando a achar uma boa idéia os jogos terem sidos adiados, por que se continuasse assim não poderíamos jogar.

― Ta, ta, agora que aquele covarde já foi poderia me soltar?

― Cara, que deu na sua cabeça para socar o Belacqua daquele jeito?

― Além de ele ser um filho de trasgo com explovinis, ele convidou a Lily pro Baile, você não ouviu eu dizer antes não?

― Ouvi sim, mas cara a Lily nunca aceitou um convite seu e a vida é dela, se ela quer sair com ele ela sai.

― Ate tu brutos.

― Quem é Brutos.

― Não sei, eu ouvi alguém dizer isso.

― Ahn, depois a gente pergunta pro Aluado, agora vamos pro café da manha que essa briga me deu fome.

― Mas que cachorro esfomeado você é em?

― Sou cachorro mesmo, mas tenho fome de outra coisa que não é comida.

― O que é então vira-lata.

― Preciso dizer?

* * *

(N/A): Curtinho o cap ne, nesse da ate medo do Ti nao? Gente eu to muito feliz com os comentarios.

**Luiza Potter:** Oba, leitora nova é sempre bom! huahuahua. Matar? acho que nao, mas nao concorda que uma fic com suspense é melhor? e ta ai o novo cap e nem demorei para postar. A sua fic eu vou ler ta, so nao li antes pq nao tive tempo. Bjuuss

**Bibiska Radcliffe:** Nossa que coincidencia ne...mas isso acontece. Que bom que gostou da fic e espero que continue lendo. Eu vou ler a sua tambem ta. Bjuuss

**Mila: **Ne menina rsrsrsrs. Serio que tava bom, e esse tambem ta? Ate o proximo capitulo bjuuss

**Nana Evans Potter: **Nana senti a sua falta garota! XD Claro que ele é percistente e vai conseguir isso eu prometo. É a unica coisa que tenho certeza nessa fic, mas vai demorar um pouquinho, vc le para descobrir? Ate e bjuuss

**Ana Black:** Mais uma leitora nova, como eu gosto disso!! Huahuahuahua besta? Acho que foi fofo, mas sou suspeita para falar. Voce sabe como é, ele gosta dela mais acha que vai feri-la, mas tem muita coisa para acontecer entre eles. e Adorei saber que esta gostando, continua lendo e bjuss

**Mione-Angra:** Oi garota, concordo com voce o fim conpensa o drama e esse deixa a historia mias legal na acha. Para saber o que a Lily falou com o diretor so lendo mesmo. Sera que sou ma fazendo isso? huahuahuahu risada maligna Nao sei. Ate o proximo Bjusss

É isso gente acabo, mas prometo que nao vou demorar para postar o cap 10 e ja falo que é muito lindo e fofo, se nao gosta de doce nao leiam XD Brincadira leiam sim , por favor e nao deixem de comentar. Bjuuss para todos


	10. Eternamente

10º Eternamente

**10º Eternamente**

O resto da semana passou sem novidades, o marotos pegaram detenções por azararem o Ranhoso, Lily e Tiago continuaram brigando por causa do Baile. Sentada no quarto sozinha, Lílian Evans tentava desvendar o mistério do seu admirador secreto.

― Oi Lily, o que esta fazendo aqui sozinha?

― Ah!? Oi Ana, nada não, só estava pensando em quem me mandou esses presentes.

― Já descobriu quem é? ― Ana sentou-se do lado de Lily e pegou a sandália que estava no chão ― Olha, tem que te amar muito para comprar uma sandália da Bruxa Divina.

― Por quê? Não mereço um mimo caro?

― Claro que sim, como premio de a garota mais CDF da escola.

― Ana! ― Lily deixou o vestido cair do seu colo e pegou um travesseiro, as duas começaram uma guerra, logo Mira estava no meio da confusão , quando já estavam cansadas olharam o relógio e viram que o jantar já havia começado, se arrumaram o mais rápido que puderam e foram para o Salão Principal, deixando o quarto na maior desordem.

* * *

― Por que demoraram?

― Nada Black, só coisas de mulher.

― Hi Ana, você me chamando de Black. Deixa disso, para você sou Sirius ou Sirinhus se preferir.

― Nem um, nem outro.

― Shiu, o diretor vai fazer um discurso ― o profº Dumbledore se levantou e olhou através dos óculos de meia lua.O que fez todos pararem de conversar e prestar atenção no diretor.

― Eu quero fazer um anuncio sobre o Baile de Inverno. Como sabem a festa sempre acontece no ultimo dia de aula antes do natal, mas esse ano faremos algumas alterações ― nesse momento alguns alunos já queriam fazer protesto― Calma, Calma, antes de qualquer protesto me deixem terminar, obrigado.

Queria dizer que esse ano faremos o baile no dia 31 de dezembro, ou seja, na véspera de ano novo e o comitê de organização me avisou que será um baile de mascaras. Se quiserem ir para casa no natal terá um trem no dia 27 para trazê-los de volta. Agora que tal comermos.

― E então Lily não quer ir comigo no baile e deixar o idiota do Belacqua para lá?

― Não, eu vou com ele Potter, ele me convidou primeiro.

― Então se eu tivesse te convidado antes dele você iria comigo?

― Não. Potter desiste, eu não vou sair com você, sabe por quê?

― Por quê?

― Porque você é um arrogante, prepotente, presunçoso, galinha que se acha o gostoso do planeta!

― Eu também te amo Lily e não me acho, eu sou― ele mexeu no cabelo atiçando ainda mais os foi rebeldes.

― É por isso que te odeio Potter, você tem o ego do tamanho do castelo.

― Eu aposto 5 xelins que ela da um tapa nele.

― Mira você apostando? Ate parece que virou uma marota.

― O que é que tem Ana, as vezes eu tenho rompantes da marota.

― Hei! Eu quero apostar, 10 num tapa. Mira o que é rompante? É de comer?

― Eita cachorro burro, eu aposto 5 que sai correndo.

― Eu também quero, 20 que corre.

― Ta, eu e Sirius num tapa, Ana e Remus que corre e você Pedro, não quer participar?

― Não, quero ficar comendo.

― Para Potter, já chega!!

― O que? O que eu fiz meu lírio? ― fez cara de cervo abandonado.

― Lírio não Potter, para você é Evans, E-V-A-N-S. Quer saber, perdi a fome.― saiu do salão correndo.

― É isso ai, ganhamos. Pode passar o dinheiro Mira.

― Hei, o que vocês estão aprontando?― pergunta Tiago curioso.

― Nada.― disseram em coro tentando disfarçar.

* * *

"Por que tinha que ser sempre o Potter? Por que ele tinha que existir? Ele é tão irritante, prepotente, arrogante e ...e ... lindo, corajoso, com aquele cabelo rebelde e arrepiado. Oh meu Merlin!! O que estou dizendo, o que esta havendo comigo?? Lílian Evans se controle, preste atenção no que esta dizendo!" Lily andava apresada pelo corredor, queria chegar rápido no dormitório e enfiar a cara no travesseiro e gritar, gritar ate que todos aqueles sentimentos que a estavam sufocando sumissem.

Não tinha ninguém, todos estavam jantando, diminuiu o passo e subiu as escadas, seu coração batia forte, sem saber o porquê tinha esperança que Tiago aparecesse, segurasse sua mão lhe pedisse desculpas e... "E o que? A beijasse? Lily acorda, ele nunca ira mudar, nunca deixara de ser o Tiago 'Galinha' Potter"

― É, ele sempre será assim.

* * *

"O Remus esta me evitando, por quê? Eu pensei que gostasse de mim, já faz algumas semanas desde que se declarou, mas não fala comigo sobre isso." O jantar havia terminado e estavam voltando para o Salão Comunal, Mira se sentia ferida e magoada com a atitude de Lupim.

― Re...Remus posso falar com você?

― Fala.

― A sós.

― Ahn, a gente vai indo na frente né gente.

― Vamos para a sala precisa.

Os dois andavam em silencio, cada um com o seu pensamento, Lupin andou três vezes em frente ao quadro do Trasgo tentando dançar balé pensando numa sala confortável, pois sabia que a conversa poderia ser longa. A sala tinha um grande sofá e vários pufes decorado de vermelho e branco.

― Estamos aqui, o que você queria falar? ― Remus ficou de costas para Mirian, não queria ver seus olhos quando dissesse que não poderiam ficar juntos

― Remus...por que...por que você esta me evitando?

― Eu não estou.

― Então olha pra mim― ele se virou e viu lagrimas que rolavam pelo rosto pálido dela, seu coração apertou, não queria tela feito chorar, sofrer, correu e a abraçou forte, como se o mundo fosse acabar quando a soltasse.

― Mira me desculpa, eu... Eu não queria fazê-la chorar, só quero você em segurança, salva do perigo.

― De que? Que perigo eu poderia correr?

― Mira você sabe, eu sou um lobisomem, posso te ferir!

― Eu não me importo! Se eu me importasse não estaria aqui, Remus eu te amo e quero ficar com você.

― Mas Mirian...

― Remus Lupin, para com isso! Eu vou fazer essa pergunta uma vez, você também me ama?

― Eu... Eu...

― Seja sincero...

― Sim, eu te amo Mirian Roversan e quero ficar com você. ― seus lábios se uniram num beijo doce, cheio de sentimentos onde diziam tudo sem palavras. Não sabem quanto tempo ficaram nesse beijo, talvez apenas alguns segundos, mas para eles foi o inicio da eternidade.

* * *

N/A: Oiii gente nao avisei que ia ser bem romantico esse capitulo? Mas vou confeçar uma coisa, dos que escrevi esse é o meu favorito )) e espero que tenham gostado. Agora os comentarios:

**Nana Evans Potter:** fiz uma boa descriçõa nao, Eu tambem iria pensar se tivasse os dois atras de mim, huahuahuahua.Pois é eu sei como é a correria na escola, ja fiquei muito tempo sem escrever por causa de escola. XD Bjuuss pra voce

**Mione-angra:** garota ja tinha matado um pouco da sua curiosidade antes ne, agora ja mato de vez ou nao? Ah, a Lily nao vai ceder tao cedo, ja aviso que tem mais capitulos ate a declaração XD...voce gostou desse cap? Bjuks.

**Luiza Potter:** Huahuahuahuahuahuahua acho que todas queriam ter o Ti brigando por elas ne, ate eu digasse de passagem.. Como voce pediu ta atualizada, demorei so um pouquinho...Bjuu

**Ana Black:** Pois é, fazer o que se ele é louco por ela e fica com ciumes...O que achou desse cap? Continue lendo ta, bjuks

**Mandy Black:** É leitora nova ne? Adoro isso, é talvez quem sabe ele nao de um gelo nela, mas eu acho que nao XD. Obrigada pelo maravilhosa voce nao sabe o bem que faz ler um elogio...espro que tenha gostado desse...Bjus.

Agora eu vou dizer tchau pra vocês e dizer muito obrigado por lerem a minha fic...Beijão a todos...


	11. Por Merlin!

* * *

**11º Por Merlin!!**

― Vamos Ana acorda!! ― Lily tentava acordar a amiga. Ela e Mira tinham tentado de tudo, e nada. ― É assim, então vou apelar. Mira pega um balde de água.

― Espera Lily, tenho uma idéia melhor.

― Qual?

― Lily vou chamar os garotos, ― Mira falava bem alto, quase gritando para Ana poder escutar― O Sirius vai adorar ajudar a acordar ela e principalmente vê-la de baby-doll!

― Não, você ta louca de chamar aquele pervertido pra cá!! ― Ana levantou num pulo da cama e correu para a porta impedindo que Miriam saísse. As outras duas começaram a rir, Mira ate tentava falar, mas não conseguia, enquanto isso Ana ficou parada perto da porta batendo o pé e fazendo cara de brava.

― Ana ta certo que ele é realmente um pervertido, mas ate aprece que você não é xonada por ele.

― Eu não, credo. Já fui, já fiquei e já passou.

― Sei, me engana que eu gosto.

― Finge que não, eu finjo que acredito. ― Lily disse indo ao banheiro para terminar de se arrumar.

― Lily você não pode falar nada, a gente sabe que você ama o Tiago.

― Claro.

― O que??

― Hum? Que foi?― colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro terminando uma trança.

― Você acabou de confessar que ama o Tiago.

― Que? Eu não, acho que vocês ouviram errado. O que foi que eu disse?

― "Claro"

― Ah! É que eu não entendi o que a Ana disse então eu concordei por educação, sabe.

― Lily!!

― O que? Eu fui criada assim, se não ouve sempre concorde. ― Ana e Mira jogaram os travesseiros na amiga. ― Ai gente, desculpe.

― Ufm, agora vamos tomar café.

* * *

Do outro lado do Salão Comunal, quase a mesma cena se repetia entre os marotos.

― Pontas acorda!!― Black sacudia Tiago tentando acordar o garoto, mas sem sucesso.

― Desiste Almofadinhas, esse não acorda.

― Não Aluado, hoje não posso perder o café da manha, e não quero chegar atrasado na aula.

― Meu Merlin, milagres existem!! Sirius Black não quer chegar tarde na aula!!Mas posso saber o por que??

― É que hoje vou ficar o dia inteiro do lado da Kara Silverman.

― Era bom de mais para ser verdade, tinha que ter mulher no meio.

― Gente vamos indo eu to com fome.

― E quando você não ta com fome Rabicho?

― Quando to comendo oras.

― E verdade. Gente acho que tive uma idéia, já volto. ― Remus saiu correndo do dormitório e encontrou com as meninas que já estavam saindo do Salão Comunal, deu um selinho em Mira e puxou Lílian para o dormitório masculino, sem dar chance para as garotas reagirem, quando se derem conta já estavam no quarto dos marotos. Pedro estava pronto como Lupin, Sirius estava quase, sua camisa estava aberta mostrando o tórax definido, o que deixou uma morena meio sem graça, mesmo já tendo passado a mão ali. Mas o que deixou as garotas com vergonha foi ver Tiago Potter dormindo todo largado, os lençóis estavam no chão, e ele usava um short preto e as elas puderam ver os braços e o abdômen definido por causa do quadribol. Quando Lupim percebeu a cara de Mira a puxou para si e tampou seus olhos fazendo cena de ciúmes.

― Remus, por que você nos trouxe aqui?

― Bem, eu ia pedir que você acordasse o Pontas.

― Que? Por que eu?

― Vai Lily, por favor, a gente fez de tudo e ele não acorda.

― Já tentaram jogar água nele? E afinal, por qual razão você acha que vou conseguir??

― Eu acho que vai dar certo e não custa nada tentar.

― Para você não custa. ― Mas todos fizeram cara de abandonados (Sim, Ana e Mira tb) ― Certo, ta bom.

― Valeu Lily.

Lily foi ate a cama de Tiago e sentou, seu coração parecia que ia pular pela boca. Então olhou bem para o rosto dele,tão calmo e inofensivo, ninguém diria que ele é um peste acordado vendo ele assim. Ela ficou tentada a acariciar suas faces, mas se reteve antes que se arrependesse, chegou bem perto do ouvido dele e respirou fundo.

― Potter...ACORDA!!― Pontas levantou rápido demais, Lílian ainda tava com o rosto perto do dele e por isso bateram a cabeça uma na outra ― Ai, que droga Potter.

― Droga digo eu, quem foi o trasgo que me... ― ele estava com os olhos fechados por causa da dor e quando abriu viu Lily com os olhos marejados e massageando a testa ― Ahm? Lily o que você faz aqui? Você ta bem, eu não queria...

― Você não queria o que Potter? Me chamar de trasgo ou me acertar?

― Eu não queria acertar e tam...

― Ah, então eu sou um trasgo! ― Evans se levantou e foi indo para a porta.

― Lily espera!

― Por que eu devia Potter? Eu não sou um trasgo, então por que você quer que eu fique? ― disse descendo as escadas sem olhar para trás, sendo seguida por um Tiago que tentava colocar uma calça. Quando ele chegou ao Salão Comunal Lily já estava saindo pelo retrato da mulher gorda, algumas sextanistas estavam lá e ficaram encantadas com a visão de Tiago sem camisa

― Uau Tiago, adorei seu modelito.

― Eu também, devia aparecer mais vezes assim.

― Gostaram mesmo meninas? ― disse sorrindo maroto e piscando para elas, nesse momento Lily tinha voltado para pegar a sua mochila que tinha deixado no salão quando Remus a puxou.

― Não acredito nisso― Lily pegou a mochila e saiu correndo novamente

― Lily, espera! Droga! ― Potter estava furioso com sigo mesmo, subiu para terminar de se arrumar e pediu a Merlin poder se desculpar com sua ruivinha.

* * *

― Idiota, prepotente, estúpido, arrogante, convencido, energúmeno, presunçoso, canalha, galinha...

― Hei, Lily.

― Hum? Oi Roger.

― Ta tudo bem?

― Não, não ta nada bem. Ai que ódio!!

― De mim?

― Não, claro que não.

― E de quem você esta falando?

― Deixa pra lá, não vale a pena falar sobre isso.

― Então vamos tomar café?

― Você ainda não tomou?

― Não, na verdade tava te esperando na frente do Salão Principal, mas você não apareceu então vim te buscar.

― É serio? Que lindo Roger, se é assim fico feliz em ir com você. ― ela passou o braço no dele e foram, mas o rosto de um certo moreno não saia da sua cabeça.

* * *

"Isso idiota, chama ela de trasgo mesmo, não tinha como ofende-la mais? Por que não a chamou de sangue-ruim logo de uma vez? Merlin eu por acaso colei sua barba na mesa do café da manha para ser tão estúpido e ainda merecer ver ela grudada com aquele filho de lula-gigante e dementador do Belacqua?"Os alunos do 7º ano estavam indo para a aula de Tratos das criaturas mágicas. Lílian Evans estava na frete com Roger. Ana e Mira estavam mais atrás com os marotos. Desde que saíram do Salão Comunal Tiago Potter não tinha falado com ninguém, apesar dos esforços dos amigos.

― Hei Pontas, o que vamos fazer com o Ranhoso hoje? Que tal fazer ele correr pelo castelo vestido de fada?

― vocês já fizeram isso semana retrasada e ainda estão cumprindo as detenções.

― Verdade, então o que a gente vai fazer?

― Skjhduch nivbosooo opijf Liinsi iuhucsoccc.― Tiago resmunga

― Eba, ele esta resmungando! É isso ai minha gente, quem o fazer falar uma palavra inteira ganha um presente.

― Para com isso Almofadinhas

― Viva eu!! Eu quero meus quatro presentes. Ana um beijo seu pode ser o 1º e depois o 2º e o 3º.

― Sai dessa Black, essa boca linda você não beija mais.

― Malvada, sabia que não se nega um presente a uma criança?

― E você por acaso é uma criança?

― Sou, não vê minha cara de inocente?

― Hum...Não, só vejo a cara de cachorro safado que você é.

― Magoei.

― Falando em presentes, amor o que a Lily fez com os dela?

― Ela guardou no baú, mas vira e mexe ela pega a carta para ler e tentar descobrir quem é o "admirador secreto".

― É isso! Mira você me deu uma idéia.

― Dei? Qual?

― Depois eu conto, tenho umas coisas para fazer para dar certo.

― Mas Pontas, a gente tem aula agora!

― Aluado fala para o profº que não to bem, depois eu me viro.

― Mas Pontas... ― Tiago já estava longe.

― O que será que ele vai fazer??

* * *

Gente desculpa a demora, mas tava sem criatividade e fique algum tempo sem net tambem. Entao capitulo postado agora os comentarios.

**Nana Evans Potter:** Cap romantico é tudo de bom, ate agora o 10 é meu favorito, mas aida tem muitos capitulos romantico pela frente. Ela vai encarar a verdade um dia, mas ainda falta um pouco, a Lily tem muito conflito interno p/ admitir do nada. Ate o proximo Bjuuss

**Mione-Angra:** Mi como voce pediu ta ai o novo cap. Sinto diser que o baille vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, mas tem muta caoisa p/ acontecer amtes. Espero que tenho gostado desse. Bjuusss

**Ana Black:** Que bom que voce gostou, super fofo nao? Agora vc tem que me falar se gostou ou nao desse. Bjuuss

**Luiza Potter:** )) Sim o Remus é muito fofo!! Luiza peço desculpa por uqe ainda nao li os novos cap da sua fic, mas vou ler ta. É que fiquei sem net. Ate o proximo. Bjuusss

Gente brigada por ler a fic e eu ja vou avisando que estou escrevendo uma D/G, logo logo eu posto ela aqui ta? Bjuuss para todos.


	12. Planos Perfeitos

**12º Planos perfeitos.**

"Graças a Merlin esse é o ultimo ano, já não aquento mais fazer ronda e muito menos ficar vigiando detenções. Oh Merlin! Não quero ficar aqui de pé vendo o Potter limpar os troféus. Hum... nunca tinha reparado como ele fica lindo com o cabelo para baixo escondendo um pouco o rosto, apesar de que comparado a cena de hoje de manha ele tava mil vezes mais... Ah não! Lílian Evans se controle garota, você esta achando lindo esse monte de prepotência ambulante? -Sim estou, e daí? É lindo mesmo. -Ta, mas é o Potter, heeeelllooooouuuu!!- Qual o problema?- Alem dele ser galinha, prepotente, arrogante com o ego do tamanho do mundo que ate sufoca e provavelmente vai transformar seu coração em pó como fez com varias outras? Ta bom essas ou quer mais?- Só te digo uma coisa, quem não arrisca não petisca.- Mas..."

― Lily? Lily!!

― Hum? O que foi?

―Nada, alem de você ter ficado parada mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando pro vácuo durante cinco minutos.

― Não fiquei.

― Ficou sim ― Tiago se aproximou e parou de frente pra ela.― Um galeão por seus pensamentos.

― Não estava pensando em nada de especifico.

― Eu acho que você estava pensando em mim ― chegou mais perto e se apoiou na parede prendendo-a.

" To sem saída, o que faço agora? Ele ta tão perto, da para sentir o perfume dele. Floral, difícil um homem usar floral, eu gosto."

― Então Lily, no que você estava e esta pensando?

― Em você é que não era ― ele chegou o rosto mais perto do dela.

― Eu acho que era.

― Deixa...de... Ser... Tão... Tão...― ele rosou os lábios nos dela

― Tão? ― ouviram passos e vozes no corredor a frente e reconheceram, eram de Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snap. Potter puxou Lily para um vão que tinha na parede do corredor oposto, antes que os sonserinos os vissem.

― Mas que droga! Como foi que o imbecil do diretor soube novamente onde era a reunião e mandou os lerdos da Ordem? Ainda bem que percebemos antes de termos entrado na floresta. Quem foi pego?

― Crawford, Scott, Price e os irmãos Robinson da sonserina e Bertrand da corvinal.

― Só os novatos, assim a Ordem não tem como descobrir muita coisa. Pelo menos os mais fortes tiveram a capacidade de escapar. ― agora os dois estavam parados no meio do corredor.

― Lucius, não acha que deveríamos tratar esse assunto no Salão Comunal? As paredes podem ter ouvidos.

― Sim, claro. Como sempre você tem razão. Na verdade não precisamos mais falar nesse assunto, o plano do Lorde esta indo como planejado e não importa quantos novatos a Ordem da Fênix pegue. ― Já haviam voltado a andar e viraram no corredor onde Tiago e Lílian estavam, mas foram na direção oposta. Por um breve instante Lily teve a impressão que Snap havia os visto, mas se sim não os denunciou para seu companheiro. Só quando tiveram a certeza que os comensais estavam longe foi que os dois saíram de seu esconderijo.

― Então foi isso que você fez naquele dia? Foi contar tudo para o diretor! ― disse segurando Lílian Evans pelos ombros.

― E se fui? Isso não é da sua conta e não grite comigo!

― É da minha conta sim, se eles descobrirem viram atrás de você sua tonta.

― E vão acabar descobrindo com você gritando assim. E alem do mais eu posso me virar sem você ir me salvar! Eu nunca pedi para você me proteger!

― Mas eu... Mas eu quero Lily, será que você não entende? ― Tiago a soltou e virou de costas. ― Por que você fez isso?

― Por que... Por que era melhor isso do que ver todos os meus amigos sendo torturados e eu não poder fazer nada!― Lily saiu correndo, queria chegar o mais rápido possível no seu dormitório e esquecer o que tinha ouvido e dito.

Tiago continuou parado onde Lílian o deixou, sabia do que ela falara, pois sentia o mesmo, não queria ver nem um de seus amigos feridos e muito menos ela. Mas a questão era, por que ela não confiava nele para protege-la e também aos outros se já tinha provado que era capaz disso. "Pocha, eu já salvei ela daquele crápula do Sidrac, já impedi que ela fosse descoberta pelo Malfoy. Se não acredita no meu amor pelo menos confiasse na minha capacidade, mas nem isso!" Frustrado, Tiago finalmente despertou de seus pensamentos e foi em direção ao corujal.

* * *

― Mira como os marotos sabiam dos presentes? A Lily contou para eles?

― Você ainda não sabe? Como você pode não ter percebido Ana?

― Por que eu deveria, se nem a Lílian sabe?

― Ta vamos lá, raciocina comigo...

― Para de falar assim, não sou criança!

― Ta bom. Então, pensa. Como os marotos sabem se a Lily não contou, imagina quem mandou?

― Então foi o Tiago quem mandou?

― Foi ele sim quem mandou.

― Quem foi que mandou o que?

― Oi Lily. ― Mira deu um grande sorriso para a amiga tentando disfarçar e esperando que a amiga só tivesse ouvido a ultima frase.

― Quem mandou aquilo ali.― Disse Ana apontando para um pequeno embrulho em cima da cama de Lílian. Essa, que estava parada ate aquele momento perto da porta, correu para a sua cama e pegou o presente.

― Vocês sabem quem mandou ou o que tem aqui dentro?

― Não, mas achamos que foi seu admirador.

― Eu acho que ele cansou de esperar e mandou esse presente, que provavelmente deve ter bomba de bosta e uma carta muito mal educada dizendo que cansou de esperar por você e que você não merecia tanto esforço.― Ana dizia com a maior naturalidade e Mira tentava esconder o riso sobre o comentário da amiga.

" Meu Merlin, como a Ana é cara de pau, olha nem pisca quando mente!!"

― Credo Ana, agora eu não quero abrir!

― Deixa disso e abre logo.

Então com muito cuidado, Lily começou a tirar o papel de seda que embrulhava a caixa, só de vingança ela abriu bem devagar o que quase fez as outras duas pularem em cima dela. Depois de já ter desembrulhado, ela abriu a caixinha e ficou olhando para o seu conteúdo, encantada.

― Então Lily, o que é?

― ...

― Lily!! O que é !?

― Uma...uma mascara― não era uma mascara qualquer, era de meio rosto, branca, tinha um desenho em purpurina que dava a impressão de renda e mais algumas linhas finas que se entrelaçavam em vermelho.

― Lily é linda, nunca vi uma assim! É perfeita para...

― O baile. ― Lily começou a olhar em volta, procurando algo.

― Lily o que foi?

― A carta, to procurando a carta que deve ter vindo junto!― as três começaram a procuram por todo o quarto, mas não encontraram nada. Cansadas, se sentaram no chão e ficaram olhando o presente, ate que levaram um susto quando uma coruja bateu no vidro querendo entrar. Lílian abriu a janela e deixou a coruja pousar na sua cama, pegou a carta e começou a ler.

"_Minha Lily._

_Posso te chamar assim ne? Mesmo que não, é assim que eu quero te chamar, 'minha Lily', soa tão bem para mim. Mas não foi por isso que mandei essa carta. Agora você já deve ter visto o meu presente. Se não, vá e abra, acho que ira gostar._

_Pronto? Então posso falar o que eu realmente quero dizer. Eu ainda te amo e eu quero sair com você, quero que você saiba quem eu sou, por que te ver e saber que você nem desconfia quem foi que te mandou tudo, mesmo estando junto com você todos os dias, dói sabia?_

_Como você não me respondeu, achei que você não estava interessada, mas algo me dizia para tentar mais uma vez e então surge o Baile de Inverno com o tema de mascaras. A oportunidade perfeita para finalmente você saber quem eu sou e como realmente te amo._

_Procurei por uma mascara perfeita para você, e achei esta, que deve combinar com seus cabelos e com a sua pele de porcelana. Use-a com o vestido branco, ficara linda!_

_Sei que você já tem par, mas peço que pelo menos dessa vez aceite o meu convite. Diga que sim, por favor diga que sim, só imagino essa noite como sendo a noite mais perfeita que poderíamos ter, só imagino você dançando ao luar, linda como a deusa Vênus.Então Lily aceite, pelo menos me prometa uma dança é o que eu peço._

_Beijos, De quem te ama."_

Miara e Ana estavam paradas atrás de Lily lendo a carta e quando acabaram trocaram olhares significativos, iriam ter uma conversa em breve com Tiago Potter.Enquanto isso Lílian Evans olhava para a carta e pensava em como resolver essa situação." Meu Merlin como isso? E agora o que eu faço? Não posso dar um fora assim, do nada, no Roger! Não posso, não da! Ele é tão gentil comigo e parece realmente gostar de mim, mas quero saber quem é o meu "admirador", quero chegar no fim desse conto de fadas. Merlin por que você fez isso comigo? Eu sempre fui boazinha, nunca colei, nunca roubei, sempre tentei ser gentil com todos, por que?"

* * *

― Tiago Potter, parado ai!

― O que eu fiz agora?

Os marotos estavam indo tomar o café da manha, quando ouviram duas vozes conhecidas gritarem atrás deles, se viraram e viram Ana e Mira indo na direção deles com cara de poucos amigos.

― Você vem com a gente. ― cada uma segurou num dos braços e começaram a puxá-lo.

― Calma garotas eu sei que sou gostoso, mas não precisam fazer isso. E Mira seu namorado é meu melhor amigo sabia?

― Deixa de ser Tiago e agora vem!

― Garotos vocês também, o assunto é serio.― elas arrastaram Tiago ate uma sala vazia. Depois de todos terem entrado se viraram para Tiago Potter.

― PARABÉNS Tiago.

― Ahn?

― Não entendi?

― Parabéns, sua idéia de ontem foi boa.

― Sim foi, mas não tanto.

― Que idéia?

― O seu amigo, Black, convidou a Lily para o baile como o 'admirador'.

―Boa Pontas, boa!

― Boa nada! Você não sabe o que fez Ti.

― Mas você acabou de dar os parabéns para ele Ana!

― Era ironia Pedro!!

― Tiago a Lily não dormiu essa noite por causa da carta, ficou pensando como sair dessa situação em que você a pos.

― Que situação??

― A de quem escolher para ir ao baile!! Vocês sabiam que não se faz isso com uma garota? Deixar ela em duvida entre dois ótimos pares?? E também não se pode pedir que uma garota de o fora num cara como o Belacqua!!

― Vocês por acaso estão do lado dele??

― Claro que não!! Eu ate achei boa a idéia, mas você poderia ter feito isso antes não? Agora ela não pode dar o fora no Belacqua sem motivo.

― Eu teria feito Mira, mas só me lembrei dessa porcaria de idéia ontem!! E por que ela não pode dispensar ele? Foi por isso que mandei o presente.

― 1º ele é um dos 10 mais da escola. 2º é gentil e carinhoso com ela ― Tiago fechou a cara e os punhos para se controlar quando ouviu isso ― 3º e nunca deu motivo para desconfiança de que ele pudesse fazer algo errado.

― E ele só pode ser dispensado se fizer algo muito feio.

― Que seria...?

― Sair com outra, ou beijar outra na frente dela. Você deveria saber Black, vocês fazem isso o tempo todo.

Os marotos olharam para Sirius que estava com a cara ' eu sei como infernizar a vida de alguém' e todos entenderam o plano, claro eram os marotos tinham que saber na ora o que o outro estava pensando. E sem dizer nada saíram correndo da sala deixando as garotas confusas.

― Hei! Re aonde vocês vão??― Remus voltou e deu um beijo em Mira.

― Espere e verá mor.― e saiu novamente para se juntar aos marotos.

* * *

Oiiiii genta desculpa a demora, é q eu estava de ferias e sem meu pc, ou seja sem os cap para postar.XD MAs ja esta ai o cap. O que sera que os marotos vao aprontar? Agora coments:

**Ana Black: **Obrigada como sempre Ana por comentar. espero que continue lendo. Bjus

**Mione-Angra:** Foi muito legal a cena dela o acordando, sinceramente eu tava inpirada (cara de convencida) huahuahuahuhua, entao o baile vai demorar um pouquinho sim, é que tem muita coisa para acontecer´, por exemplo o plano dos marotos. Mas vai lendo que eu garanto que vai valer a pena esperar. Bjus

**Nana Evans Potter: **Ja aprontou, mas foi basiquinho agora o problema é o outro...hehehehehehe. Que bom que esta gostando, continua lendo ta. Bjus

**Gabi:** Valeu Gabi pelo comentario, adoro leitora nova. Ta ai o cap, e sua curisidade foi satisfeita, espero que tenha gostado. Bjus

**Thelma: **Obrigada por ler a fic, o capitulo esta ai para voce ler, e fique avontade para comentar certo :)). Bjus e continue lendo

Gente é o fim, calma, fim desse cap ( se fosse da fic vc me matavam XD) Como ja disse tem muita coisa para acontecer,muito romance, briga, confusao e risada!! Ate o proximo cap, Bjao a todos.


	13. Voce tem para?

**13º Você tem par?**

Havia se passado três dias desde a conversa com os marotos e as garotas não sabiam o que eles estavam aprontando, mas viam que tinham muita coisa para fazer, sempre estavam correndo para fazer alguma coisa e quase nuca os viam nas horas vagas.

Ana ia para o Salão Comunal, suas aulas já haviam terminado e dava graças a Merlin que já era sexta-feira. Estava quase chegando quando ouviu alguém a chamar.

― Hei Ana, espera!

― Oi Black! Milagre tem tempo para conversar comigo.

― Que isso Ana, não fala assim e afinal por que esta me chamando de Black? Somos amigos e já fomos mais íntimos. ― Sirius deu aquele sorriso marotos que fazia todas derreterem e o coração de uma morena bater mais rápido.

― Não é o seu nome?

― Ana...

― Ta, eu não sei, só me pareceu estranho te chamar de Sirius esse ano, só isso.

― Ham! Então poderia parar com isso e me chamar pelo 1º nome?

― Posso.

― Promete?

― Prometo.

― Ótimo! Agora posso perguntar outra coisa?

― Pergunte.

― Já tem par para o baile de inverno?

― Por que quer saber? Não me diga que Sirius Black ainda não tem par para o baile.

― Bem... não. Ainda falta um tempo até lá, então não estou preocupado. E você tem?

― Não, ainda não. Mas por que a pergunta?― "Será que ele vai me convidar? Não, não pode ser ou será que pode? Ana calma respira. É o Black, seu amigo, então relaxa, se convidar vocês iram como amigos".

― É que eu... ― Sirius não conseguiu terminar, pois uma loira entrou correndo no corredor e pulou no pescoço dele.

― Oi Siii!!

― Oi Ângela.

― Ah, oi Ana. Então Si soube que você estava querendo falar comigo. É sobre o baile não é? não precisa dizer nada, eu vou com você, vai ser um prazer!!

Ana sentiu o sangue gelar, "Como pude ser tão burra!? Sirius Black nunca sai com a mesma garota. Imagina que ele iria me convidar!" Vermelha de raiva ela deu as costas para ele e continuou o caminho para a Grifinoria.

― Ana espera! Ana!!― Black tentava se soltar de Ângela, mas ela segurou o braço dele com força, impedindo-o de ir atrás da morena.

― Deixa ela Si, agora vamos falar sobre nos.

― Droga Ângela! Não era sobre o baile de inverno que eu queria falar com você.

― Não? Então o que era?

― Tenho uma outra proposta para te fazer. ― engolindo a raiva ele deu "o sorriso" e começou a levar Ângela para o lado oposto em que Ana foi.

* * *

Todos estavam cansados, os professores encheram os alunos de trabalho e faziam pressão para estarem prontos para o NIEM'S, alem disso estavam tendo algum trabalho com o plano. Tiago, Remus e Pedro estavam no dormitório esperando Sirius voltar, o moreno entrou batendo a porta atrás de si e se jogou na cama, pela cara que fazia, os outros perceberam que algo tinha dado errado.

― Hei, Almofadinhas. Você falou com a Ângela?

― Não fale o nome dessa garota de novo.

― Então ela não concordou em ajudar a gente?

― Não, ela concordou sim. Só ela mesma para concordar com o nosso plano, nem uma outra faria isso sem nem pestanejar.

― Por isso escolhemos ela.

― Eu sei.

― Se ela aceitou, por que você está tão bravo?

― Elaatrapalhouomeupedido. ― Sirius resmungou.

― Ham?? Fala direito.

― Ela atrapalhou minha conversa com a Ana.

― E?

― E que eu tava tentando chamar ela para o baile. Aquela maluca pulou no meu pescoço e disse que ia comigo. Agora a Ana não vai querer me ver nunca mais.

― Oh, que cuti. O Almofadinhas ta apaixonado.

― Para com isso. E se eu estiver?

― E você esta?

― Acho que sim. Caras, eu não sei, de uns tempos para cá ela não sai da minha cabeça. Acho que estou realmente gostando dela. ― Sirius olhou para os amigos sem entender a cara deles. ― O que foi? Que cara são essas?

― Meu caro Almofadinhas você sabe o que significa ter confessado estar apaixonado por alguma garota? ― Tiago se levantou e foi andando devagar ate o amigo.

― Não, vocês não podem fazer isso comigo!!

― Podemos sim.

― Não, eu inventei isso, vocês não podem.

― Eu sofri, o Pontas sofreu, agora é a sua vez!― Tiago e Remus seguraram Sirius para que não fugisse ― Veja pelo lado bom, só nós vamos ver e quem sabe os seus netos! Rabicho pega a varinha!

― Hei Aluado, quem sabe a gente não faz ele descer até o Salão Comunal.

― NÃÃÃÃÃAÃOOOOOOOO!!

* * *

Era quase meia-noite e apenas alguns alunos inda estavam no Salão Comunal. As garotas estavam sentadas numa mesa, lily tinha feito as amigas ficarem acordadas ate mais tarde fazendo os trabalhos, para ficarem livres no final de semana. Mira estava quase dormindo em cima do livro quando ouviram um grande berro vindo do dormitório masculino, reconheceram a voz de Sirius Black e correram ate lá preocupadas com o que poderia ter acontecido.

Chegando viram Tiago, Remus e Pedro deitados no chão, mas estavam rindo de Sirius que estava usando um vestido tubinho branco com um véu na cabeça. Sem conseguir se controlarem as meninas também caíram na gargalha.

― Rabicho...pega...pega a câmera.

― Sirius eu sabia, sabia que um dia iria se casar com o Tiago se não sabia que seria a noiva.

― Mira me tira fora dessa, e eu lá gosto de homem?

― Eu acho que sim querido, afinal você é um viadinho, né?― Disse Sirius tentando abraçar Tiago― Meu Banbizinho!

― Sai desse corpo que não te pertence! Larga de mim, cachorro sarnento!

― Ai, assim me magoa. ―

― Si ate que caiu bem esse modelito, você poderia usar isso no baile. ― Black sorriu malicioso para Ana.

― Você iria comigo se eu fosse assim?

― Não, assim não.

― E de traje de gala?

― Também não.

― Só de short.

― Aham...não sei...não. Gente, eu vou dormir, boa noite. ― e saiu do quarto sendo seguida por Sirius Black.

― Ana, Aninha, não faz assim...

― Eu também vou. Pedro eu quero uma copia da foto e por acaso não tem uma do Remus?

― Mira!!

― Ah amore, você ficaria uma gracinha. ― e Mirian saiu correndo para fugir de Lupin.

― Estou começando a achar que isso pega. Bem, boa noite meninos.

* * *

Lílian Evans estava de pé, a uma das janelas do Salão Comunal, olhando a neve que caia e cobria o terreno da escola, sem saber o que fazer. Desde que recebeu a mascara sua cabeça não parava de girar, não sabia o que fazer. Algo lhe dizia que era o certo ir com o admirador, mas sua razão queria que fosse com Roger Belacqua, o que a fazia ficar com mais duvidas e conflitos. Que ela deveria seguir, razão ou coração.

― Lily?

― Oi Potter ― os dois ficaram se olhando e ela estava plenamente consciente da presença dele, sentiu um impulso enorme de pular nos braços dele e ficar ali, mas de onde vinha essa vontade? Ela não sabia explicar.

― Você esta bem?

― Estou, estou. ― Lílian saiu da janela e foi se sentar numa das poltronas, ele se sentou noutra de frente para ela e ficou olhando-a. O silencio reinou entre os dois, Lily queria falar algo, mas não conseguia.

― Lily, por que a gente briga tanto? Ta certo que adoro vela ficar brava, mas essa não é a razão.

― Será que por que você não me deixa em paz?― para surpresa dele, ela sorriu e como ele gostava daquele sorriso.

― Talvez. Mas só falo a verdade para você.

― E eu ainda não acredito.

― Às vezes me parece que vamos brigar para sempre, mas eu não quero.

― Eu também não. ― e ficaram quietos durante algum tempo, nem um dos dois queria brigar, e era uma coisa que não esperavam.

― Bem, já que a razão de brigarmos sou eu, não vou mais te incomodar Lily. ― Tiago se levantou, deu alguns passos em direção a saída e se voltou para ela. ― espero que assim, posamos ser, pelo menos, amigos― e saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

Lily inda ficou algum tempo olhando para o lugar que ele estivera antes. "Não era o que eu queria? Que ele me deixa-se em paz? Então por que sinto esse vazio?"

* * *

(N/A): Gentem, o que acharam desse? Fala serio Sirius de noiva é muito engraçado. Tive essa ideia pq achei uma imagem com todos os marotos assim XD huahuahuahuahua.

**AVISO: Lembrança de um beijo ( D/G) quem gosta desse casal passa la, minha nova fic, ta no começo mas ja tem surpresas. **

Agora os comentarios

**Gabiih Malfoy:** Brigada Gabiih, valeu por ler a fic espero que continue gostando e curiosa pq assim tem motivo p/ ler bjs.

**Thaty: **Esse eu ate que nao demorei tanto ne...entao comenta rapidinho tambem.bjus

**Mione-Angra: **Pois é menina o Ti no cap 12 tava tudo de bom, mas vai ficar melhor espera. Eu tenho uma ma noticia p/ vc o baile vai demorar, pq tenho que escrever o fim do Roger com Lily, tem o natal, ou seja alguns capitulos a mais XD, mas juro que chego la. Enquanto isso curte as cenas romanticas dos casais bjus

**Nana Evans Potter:** Claro que pode ter um adimirador como o Ti, é so achar, e se achar me avisa onde pq eu tb quero...rsrsrsrsrs Entao nao demorei, esse cap tem um pouco do plano mas nao da p/ matar a curiosidade, mas ta valendo...bjus

**Serena Sy Potter:** OOBBBAAAA!! leitora nova. É claro que o Ti consegue, vc acha que eu ia deixar que a Lily ficasse com outro? Ai nao teriamos o lindo do Harry. A unica coisa que nao sei é como, o final é um misterio ( ate p/ mim) XD Bjus econtinue lendo.

**Desirèe: **Garota tu sumiu nao? Mas o que inporta é que voltou \o/\o/...Marota ne...entao ja sabe o que vai acontecer, mas promete quardar segredo? Quarda dentro do cofre com sete chaves...Cap rapidinho, pediu postei ;) bjao

Povo do meu coraçao, obrigada pelo coments e obrigada tb p/ quem nao comenta, so de ler to feliz, mas eu queria q comentassem sabe, é legal saber qm le e agradecer individualmente, mas tudo bem


	14. Contagem regresiva

14º Contagem regresiva

**14º Contagem regressiva.**

Sirius estava deitado jogado numa poltrona na Sala Precisa, sentia-se frustrado. Nada nos últimos dias tinha dado certo. Já aceitara que gostava de Ana, mas se recusava a assumir um compromisso serio e deixar todas aquelas garotas tristes, não podia, afinal era Sirius Black e tinha uma reputação a manter, em troca à única garota que havia ido alem daquela fachada se distanciava mais ainda.

― Que droga, maldita seja. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

― O que foi Almofadinhas?

― Nada Aluado, continua fazendo a poção.

Era hora do almoço e os marotos resolveram terminar mais uma parte do plano " Belacqua fora de jogada". Tiago e Pedro foram à cozinha pegar algo para comerem enquanto Sirius e Remus começavam o que tinham que fazer.

― Ok, mas se quer saber, fala logo o que sente para ela. Vai ser mais fácil do que tentar as suas 101 táticas ― Sirius resmungou e se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro ― Pelo amor de Merlin Sirius, para e senta.

Sem prestar atenção no amigo, Black saiu da sala e quase atropelou Pedro e Tiago que acabavam de chegar com os braços cheios de guloseimas.

― Hei! Calma ai! ― Pedro disse enquanto saia do caminho, mas Sirius mão parou, apenas resmungou, se é que se pode chamar o som que fez como um resmungo.

― Nossa! O que aconteceu com ele? ― Tiago colocou as coisas em cima da mesa e olhou interrogativo para Lupin.

― E eu vou saber? Cuidado Pontas não mistura os ingredientes.

― Ta não vou. E ai, como ta a poção?

― Quase pronta. È simples, mas para ter o efeito que queremos tenho que colocar mais uma coisa e deixar ferver mais. Rabicho passa esse frasco ao seu lado, por favor.

― Esta na mão.

― Obrigado. ― Quando Remus colocou uma pitada do conteúdo do frasco o liquido começou a mudar de cor e borbulhar violentamente, fazendo o caldeirão pular ― Vai explodir!! ― Os três entraram debaixo da mesa e ouviram a explosão que cobriu as paredes de uma coisa viscosa e laranja.

― Aluado o que você fez?

― Eu não... ― Olhando para o vidro que ainda segurava, experimentou o que havia dentro e fazendo uma careta entendeu o que tinha acontecido. ― Rabicho você me deu o vidro de pimenta!

* * *

_Já que a razão de brigarmos tanto sou eu, não vou mais te perturbar Lily. Só espero que possamos ser amigos e que talvez você sinta falta das coisas que falo para você._

Mais um dia e uma noite com essa frase martelando em sua mente, e o pior, a dor que vinha com ela. Lílian não sabia de onde vinha não sabia nem uma razão para sentir aquilo, ou o vazio em seu peito, era simplesmente impossível e totalmente sem fundamento, ou não? Será que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo e ela nem percebia? Não, definitivamente não.

―Lílian Evans, você esta ficando louca. ― Sussurrou para si e entrou no banheiro para se arrumar, quando saiu Mirian estava já estava acordada. ― Bom dia Mira!

― Bom dia. Lily posso falar com você?

― Claro. ― Sentou-se na cama ao lado da amiga ― pode falar.

― Hum... É que, Lily por que o Tiago esta agindo estranho com você, como se fossem apenas amigos e não existisse nada mais.

― Não acho estranho Mira, ele apenas esta agindo como já devia ter agido. E não existe nada a mais, somos realmente apenas amigos.

― Lily você sabe que não me engana, pode falar o que quiser. Que esta satisfeita com a atitude do Tiago, mas sei que não está. Desde que isso começou a acontecer você esta triste, se levanta de madrugada e fica vendo o sol nascer.

― E daí que gosto do céu quando esta amanhecendo? Isso não tem nada haver com o Potter.

― Claro que tem. Se gosta tanto do céu de manha, por que não fazia isso antes de sábado?

― Foi uma descoberta recente oras.

― Lily olha pra mim. ― pegando na mão da amiga Mira abrandou o tom de voz. ― Miga eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, e sei quando esta triste mesmo que tente disfarçar. Então por que você não me conta o que realmente está acontecendo?

― É serio Mira, não tem nada. ― Soltando-se da melhor amiga Lily se levantou da cama e pegou a mochila e foi para a porta do dormitório. ― Te vejo no Salão Principal.― E saiu.

* * *

As aulas da manha acabaram e os marotos iam para o Salão Principal almoçar e encontraram as garotas já sentadas à mesa. Remus sentou-se ao lado de Mira e Pedro do outro lado da mesa onde estavam Ana e Lílian, Sirius ficou de frente para Ana com Tiago ao seu lado de frente para Lily.

― Oi linda!― disse Remus dando um leve beijo em Mira. ― Desculpa mal disse oi para você hoje.

― Nossa, obrigada Merlin ele lembra que tem namorada!!― Mirian disse tentando manter a cara seria, mas um sorriso aparecendo no canto de sua boca, enquanto Lupin fazia uma careta por causa do comentário sarcástico que ela tinha feito.

― Xi, acho que hoje teremos lobinho achado no jantar.

― Fala mais auto Sirius, aquela agora no fim da mesa da Lufa-lufa ainda não ouviu.

― Certeza que quer que eu diga mais alto, se for assim eu faço com prazer. ― e sorrindo marotos respirou fundo para gritar.

― Gente! Vamos parando com isso, mudando de assunto...

― Você vai mudando de assunto ai Tiago, que eu tenho que falar com o meu namorado. ― Mira disse saindo da mesa e arrastando Lupim com ela.

― Nossa, o que foi que o Aluado fez?

― E eu é que sei Tiago, acho que ela já acordou assim. O que foi? ― Lily perguntou por causa do sorriso que Tiago tinha estampado no rosto.

― Você me chamou de Tiago em vez de Potter.

― Bem, somos amigos agora não somos? ― com essa resposta o sorriso do moreno aumentou fazendo o coração de Lílian Evans acelerar.

* * *

Mira levou Remus ate umas sebes que havia no jardim do castelo, sentando-se estendeu a mão para ele que aceitou sem hesitar e sentou ao lado dela passando um braço pela sua cintura e a puxando para mais perto dele.

― Mi, por que me trouxe aqui?

― Já que meu namorado estava muito ocupado com algum plano maluco dos garotos, eu resolvi que teria de raptá-lo para obter um pouco de atenção. ― e inclinou um pouco a cabeça dando mais acesso aos seus lábios.Ele sonhava todas as noites com aqueles lábios vermelhos e macios que ela tinha. Ele amava a sua maciez, na verdade amava tudo nela, inclinando a cabeça para frente lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

― Estou feliz que me tenha "raptado". Desculpa se não te dei atenção nessa ultima semana, sinceramente senti sua falta.

― Também senti― mas ele viu o sorriso sumir do seu rosto, algo estava errado.

― O que foi amor? Por que essa acara?

― É que estou preocupada com a Lily, ela não está bem

― Serio? Para mim ela parecia normal.

― Isso, parece. Mas na verdade não está. Desde que ela e o Tiago começaram a se tratarem como amigos, fingindo que não sentem nada um pelo outro, ela vem ficando cada vez mais triste e me dói o coração não poder resolver a situação, não fazer nada.

― Eu sei. Já falei com o Tiago sobre isso. Ele também não esta nada bem, mas incite que é necessário para que o plano de certo. Eu ainda não consegui encontrar a lógica que ele segui para chegar nessa conclusão.

― O que? ― Mira se afastou um pouco da Lupin para encará-lo melhor. ― Esta me dizendo que isso faz parte a armadilha que vocês estão armando para o Belacqua? E não me disse nada? Eles estão se magoando por uma besteira dessa?

― Calma Mira. Sim faz parte do plano, mas não sei por que, foi o Tiago que fez tudo isso, só fiquei sabendo disso depois que ele já tinha falado com ela. Tentei fazer com que ele voltasse atrás,mas não adiantou, apenas disse que era necessário, mais nada.― Remus abriu os braços e Mirian se encostou no tórax definido.

― Por que eles sempre fazem isso? Por que simplesmente não vem que se amam? Quero tanto que fiquem juntos.

― Eu também.― Deu mais um beijo nela e a abraçou masis forte. ― tudo vai dar certo ta?

― Ta, mas falando de plano, você não pode me contar o que vocês vão fazer?

― Mira! ― Disse repreendendo ela, mas depois deu um sorriso maroto. ― Não vou contar, vai estragar a surpresa. Ma você não vai ficar muito tempo curiosa.

― Por quê?

― Por que vai ser hoje depois das aulas.

* * *

N/A: Gente finalmente o capitulo 14 desculps pela demora, mas ja está ai. Agora os coments.

**Gabiih Malfoy:** Huahua eu tambem morri de rir quanto revisei, as vezes tenho tenho boas ideias! XD Bem nao é exatamente agora que ela vai perceber que gosta dele, mas e logo .Bjus

**Thaty:** Oi moça brigada pelo comente, espero que esteja gostando da fic, bjao.

**Nine Potter:** Uhuuu mais uma leitora nova!! Adoro!! Que bom que esta gostando da fic, fico feliz. Pois é ne se vc ja achou o Remus bonitinho antes, acho que nesse ele tambem ta mega fofo. Pocha a Lily nao é sem coraçao, só tem a cabeça confusa sabe, muito conflito interno ( oh papo de psicologo. huahuahuahuahu) Deixemos isso de lado. Continua lendo ta bjus

**Mione-angra**: Até que é fofinho o fim, ele dizendo que quer ser amigo dela, mas ainda nao é minha cena preferida, gosto de uma la no começo quando ele luta com o Sidrac. . Calma que o natal ja vem, to escrevendo ele certo? Bjus

**Serena Sy. Potter:** Nao esperava? Nem eu. Fui esvrevendo e deu nisso, mas acho que fica ate um pouco diferente das outras ne? Muda um pouco o rumo, mas tudo vai dar certo. Bem a festa vai demorar um pouco mas ja ja vo escrever o cap Bjao

Certo gente! Cap postado, comentes respondidos e ate o proximo.


	15. Lagrimas de desilusão

**15º Lagrimas de desilusão**

Ultimo dia de aula e o sinal já havia batido, para alivio dos alunos que no dia seguinte iriam para casa comemorar o natal, agora todos estavam jantando no Salão Comunal, ou quase todos, pois cinco lugares estavam vagos na mesa da Grifinoria.

― Lily você esta bem?

― Hum? Estou Mira. È que... ― olhou para a amiga que estava sentada a sua frente e depois para a Ana a sua direita, pensando se fala ou não, poderia ser só uma bobagem sua. Optou por falar. ― É que estou achando estranho os marotos não estarem aqui, parece que vão aprontar alguma coisa.

― Estranho? Já não me surpreendo com nada que eles fazem ou deixam de fazer, espero de tudo.

― Acho que isso é por que você conhece muito bem um deles, né? ― Ana quase engasgou com o suco por causa da indireta "reta" de Mira, para escapar de responder desviou o rosto e viu dois dos marotos entrando no Salão.

― Olha Mira seu namorado chegou.

― Bobona. ― Mira virou para onde a amiga tinha apontado e viu Remus Lupim e Sirius Black no começo da mesa conversando com Roger Belacqua, mas tinha uma coisa estranha, parecia que o braço de Remus estava num ângulo torto como se...Ai ele se mexeu e por um instante ela pode ver um vidro âmbar em suas mãos. Sorriu, essa ele teria que explicar depois.

Lupim e Black terminaram a conversa e foram se sentar perto das garotas, chegando perto,Remus viu olhar da namorada e soube que ela tinha visto o que ele fez, sentiu o sangue ir gelando enquanto chegava mais perto, já estava muito pálido quando se sentou e olhou apreensivo para ela. Odiava ser pego em flagrante, principalmente por alguém de quem gostasse.

― Oi lindo.― ela disse e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo no rosto.― Depois você vai me explicar tudinho, agora relaxa não vou falar nada.― cochichou no ouvido dele.

― Eu prometo.

― Hei, o que vocês estão cochichando ai?

―Deixa de ser curiosa Ana.― Sirius que estava sentado ao lado dela a abraçou e falou baixinho no seu ouvido.― Já pensou na minha proposta?

― Me solta Sirius Black! E sim, já pensei na sua proposta e a resposta continua sendo não.

― Que isso Aninha. Eu to aqui suplicando para você ir comigo. Não faz assim...

― Faço! Agora me larga. Por que você não vai com a Ângela? Ela estava muito animada para ir com você.

― Não, ela já mudou de lavo. Outro dia eu a vi com... ― Sirius olhou para a ponta da mesa, Roger já não estava mais lá.

― Com quem criatura?

― Ninguém.

― Ah não, começou tem que terminar o bafão. Pode ir falando, quem sabe se você não falar eu não penso de novo no seu pedido? ― Olhou para Lily e fez sua melhor cara de preocupado, já era tempo dele entrar em ação.

― Sabe Lily, talvez não seja do seu agrado.

― O que? Eu sei que é o Potter, por mim não tem importância.

― Não é o Ponta.

― Então não faz diferença.

― Aluado, você viu o Belacqua? Eu não consigo ver onde ele esta.

― Nem eu.

― Também não vi a Ângela. ― Voltou a olhar para Lílian com a melhor cara de "desculpa, mas você quis saber". Lily entendeu o que Sirius queria dizer e o agradeceu por ele não ter falado em voz alta, se levantou e saiu do salão.

― Sou bom ator ou não?

― Shiu Almofadinha.

* * *

― Pelo amor de Merlin Tiago, quanto tempo tenho que ficar aqui?― Ângela olhou para o alto da escada.

― Ate tudo acabar, agora volta para onde você estava.

―Ok! Que chato. ―Ela andou ate uma das janelas do saguão de entrada. Então viu alguém saindo do Salão Principal, era Roger Belaqua que ia a sua direção. ― Oi Roger.

― Oi Ângela. Sabe de uma coisa?

― O que?

― Eu acho que me apaixonei por você.

― O que? Como?

― É, eu estava pensando durante o jantar a percebi que eu sentia...

― Sentia o que Roger?― Ele deu um passo a frente e pegou na mão dela.

― Que eu deveria estar sempre com você. Que é minha luz, minha vida. Não sei como demorei a perceber. Você me perdoa por ter demorado?

― Claro que sim. Eu esperei por você e valeu a pena. ― E era verdade tinha esperado quase uma hora parada em pé naquele saguão. Olhou por cima do ombro de Belacqua e viu Lílian sair do Salão e parar quando os viu.

― Então você vai comigo ao baile?

― E claro que vou, mas Roger e a Lílian?― Perguntou num tom mais alto de voz.

― Lílian? Que Lílian?

― Lílian Evans, a garota que você já convidou.

― Oh! Ela não é importante, é apenas mais uma em minha lista. Como se eu fosse realmente gostar de uma CDF chata que não sabe enxergar ninguém alem dela mesma. Ou que finge ser melhor que todos, mas baba pelo Potter. ― Já cansada de ouvir o que ele dizia sobre ela, Lily saiu de seu estado de paralisia e começou a avançar ate onde eles estavam, cutucou o ombro de Roger para chamar a atenção.

― O que você que?

― Lhe dar isso.― e deu um soco no estomago de Belacqua. Nesse instante as portas do Salão se abriram e os alunos começaram a sair, pelo visto Dumbledore já os dispensara desejando um bom natal. Não era preciso ser perito em Adivinhação para saber o que ocorreu ali, então os alunos que estavam parados na frente começaram a falar e espalhar o que acontecia. Sua cabeça começou a latejar e lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos, não queria ouvir os comentários dos outros, então correu para a escada e continuou a correr.

― Hei Lily, espera!― Alguém a chamava, não parou para saber quem era e não queria saber, só queria chegar ao dormitório. Estava quase no quadro da mulher gorda quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado, se virou e viu apenas um tórax masculino a sua frente. Sem agüentar mais soltou as lagrimas que estavam presas e que ardiam em seus olhos, braços fortes a envolveram e mãos acariciaram seus cabelos.

― Calma, eu estou aqui Lily. Vamos para a sala precisa, lá ninguém vai nos encontrar.

* * *

Tiago sustentava Lily pela cintura enquanto ela chorava, estavam quase chegando ao quadro do trasgo dançando balé. O plano de Sirius tinha funcionado, pelo menos dessa vez, mas ele não se sentia muito bem. Não gostava de ver Lílian chorar daquele jeito. Agora que tudo havia terminado, perguntava-se si fizera o certo.

― Lily olha pra mim. Fica aqui enquanto eu abro a sala. ― Ela concordou com um aceno na cabeça e ficou encostada na parede. Andava de um lado para outro pedindo um lugar onde não os achassem. ― Vem Lily, vem comigo. ― Pegou-a novamente pela cintura e a levou para dentro da sala. Era ampla e fresca tinha um grande sofá, duas poltronas a mesinhas baixas, realmente uma lugar para relaxar. Colocou-a no sofá e se ajoelhou a sua frente.

― Lily, minha Lily. Esta tudo bem agora, pode falar comigo. ― segurou as mãos dela e beijou as palmas. ― Vamos Lílian, não chore, ele não merece.

― Você esta parecendo uma das garotas. ― Lílian deu um meio-sorriso ― Mas não estou chorando por ele, e sim por mim. ― começou a chorar mais. Tiago sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou forte, mexendo em seus cabelos e tirando algumas mexas que caíram na frente do rosto.

― Pode chorar Lily, faz bem e eu estou aqui. ― ela continuou ate estar exausta. Sentindo vergonha tentou se afastar, mas ele não deixou, pegando o queixo dela, a fez olha-lo nos olhos. ― Agora poderia me explicar por que estava chorando se não era pelo Belacqua?

― É que sempre fico com o tipo errado, parece que tenho um imã que atrai esse tipo. Primeiro você, depois o Sidrac e agora o Belacqua.

― Hei, não sou tão ruim assim, não sou comensal! ― ela riu do tom de indignação dele. ― Ta rindo do que?― começou a faz cócegas nela até deixá-la sem ar.

― Para Tiago, para! Eu confesso você não é tão ruim, agora para!

― Hum, assim é melhor. Mas explique direito, eu não entendi.

― Por mais uma vez eu fui estúpida, novamente enganada, parece que sempre erro ao julgar as pessoas. Pensei que tinha aprendido com o Sidrac, mas parece que não. Esse é o motivo, alem claro da humilhação publica. ― Potter sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a cara triste que Lílian fez. Aquilo era culpa dele, agora ela pensava que era um tipo de imã ambulante para caras maus e que não sabia julgar as pessoas. Mas era o contrario, ela sabia muito bem quando alguém não prestava.

― Lily não fica assim, você sabe que não é verdade. Por que você sabe quem não é bom, mas mesmo assim da à pessoa o beneficio da duvida. Não mede esforços para ajudar seus amigos, é inteligente, carinhosa e às vezes ate gentil. Ninguém merece você.

―Só você né?

― Não, nem eu, mas gostaria de ter uma chance. ― Lily estava surpresa por ele não achar que a merecia, nunca imaginou que Tiago fosse dizer uma coisa assim. ― Lily, me daria a honra de ir ao baile comigo?

* * *

(N/A): Eu gentem!!!!! De desculpem por ter demorado p/ postar.....sorry,sorry,sorry!!!! Mas estou com muita coisa p/ fazer e sem tempo p/ escrever a fic....Aiai, vestubular é foda......Mas isso já foi e estou postando um cap fresquinho pra vocês! Agora os coments:

**Nine Potter:** Ah, ta ai o cap Nine, mas vai demorar um pouquinho eles se acertarem, eu tenho previsto fazer 20 cap aproximadamente, então tem um pouco de tempo ainda XD Mas, já e ferais e provavel que eu poste mais regularmente, e pare de ter preguisa de digitar huahuahuahuahua; bjus

**Mione-angra:** Calma Mione, tá ai o cap. Mas falando serio Remus e Mira são tudo juntos, mas acho que nesse T/L tambem estão fofo...aiai. Desculpa a demora, vou tentar postar mais regularmente. Bjus

**Gabiih Malfoy:** Bom agora você já descobriu o que fizeram com o Belacqua, huahuahuahuahua, mas foi mais com ela que com ele. Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo, a lily vai com o admirador, já o Six e a Ana, nem eu sei ainda, só eles...huahuahuahauhaua. Continue lendo, Bjus

**Serene Sy. Potter:** Huahuahua, sou má de deixar vcs curiosas, mas é o jeito que escrevo, fazer o que? rrsrsrsrsrsr desculpa a demora pra postar, sabe escola vestibular e etc.. mas ta ai o cap novo. Bjus

Gentem bjus e até o proximo, tchau!!! ^_~


	16. A declaração

**16º Declaração.**

Lily ainda estava atordoada por tudo que aconteceu. Primeiro a cena com o Belacqua, depois Tiago vem e a consola, agora pedia para sair com ela. Era muita informação de uma só vez, sua cabeça rodava e não conseguia pensar em nada. Afastou-se de Tiago e tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas estavam bambas e teria caído no chão se não fosse por Potter.

― Lily?― olhou nos olhos dele e viu apenas preocupação, pela primeira vez percebeu que realmente se importava com ela. ― Lily, me responda... ― Apesar da voz dele estar baixa e meiga, mas as palavras estragaram tudo.

Como pode pensar que ele estava preocupado com ela? Estava sim é interessado em saber se seu charme havia funcionado! Pensando nisso seu orgulho lhe deu força para empurrá-lo. Não queria saber de garotos por muito tempo, eram tão idiotas, mentirosos e traidores.

― Não acredito nisso Potter! Acabo de descobrir o quanto fui cega com o Belacqua e a única coisa em que você pensa é me trazer para cá e tentar me conquistar! E o nosso acordo de sermos apenas amigos? Era parte da estratégia ou o que? Como pude ser tão estúpida? Esse papo de " estou aqui, pode chora, tudo vai ficar bem" era tudo besteira, e eu quase cai!

― Lily não é assim. Você sabe que eu realmente estou...

― Esta o que? Apaixonado por mim? Corta essa, talvez tenha funcionado com outras, mas você se esquece que eu te conheço muito bem. ― Virou de costas para Tiago procurando uma saída, mas não tinha. ― Cadê a porta?

― Eu pedi para que ninguém nos encontrasse, acho que assim não tem porta.

― O que? Você ficou louco? Eu quero uma porta!― Lílian já gritava a plenos pulmões. Já estava nervosa demais para agüentar ficar trancada com Tiago Potter sem extravasar. ― Eu quero uma saída! ― Uma porta de madeira surgiu a sua direita, mas por azar tinha que passar por Tiago que agora estava de pé. Andou na direção da porta e já achava que ele não iria reagir quando seu pulso foi preso e ela teve que se virar para encará-lo.

― Lily me ouve. Eu não... Eu queria...

― Me larga Potter e não me chame de Lily, é Evans. ― Tiago a soltou a contra gosto, já não dava mais para reverter à situação, então a viu sair.

* * *

Depois que Lily saiu correndo os cochichos viraram um barulho insuportável onde nem um professor conseguiam ser ouvido. Todos queriam saber o que realmente aconteceu entre Lílian Evans, Ângela Weale e Roger Belacqua, esses dois ainda estavam parados no mesmo lugar, com Roger abraçando Ângela com força.

Depois de muitas tentativas e sem sucesso, o diretor conseguiu controlar os ânimos e mandou todos os alunos para suas casas.

Já no Salão Comunal Mira pressionava Remus para que explicasse o plano.

― Agora senhor Lupin pode sentar ai e explicar tudo. Vamos Remus, eu quero saber! ― ele olhou para Sirius e Pedro que deram de ombros.

― Ok! Por onde começo?

― Pelo vidrinho que você tinha na manga.

― Era uma poção do amor ou quase isso, por que tive que fazer alterações para ficar mais fraca que a original.

― E...

― E que dei para o Belacqua, ai ele se "apaixona" pela Ângela e sai atrás dela.

― Sirius o que foi aquilo de ser um bom ator?

― Minha parte no plano. Fazer Lily ir atrás do Roger, nada melhor do que plantar ciúmes. Mas fala a verdade, minha atuação foi ótima.

― Menos Black! A situação é seria. A Lily não estava bem quando saiu do saguão. Falando nisso onde ela foi para?

― Ok Ana, eu paro.

― Não se preocupe com ela. Provavelmente ela esta com o Pontas. ― Disse Pedro.

― Por quê?

― Isso eu não sei. Meu plano original não tinha essa parte, foi idéia dele mesmo.

― É para ganhar mais a confiança dela. ― Então viram Lílian entrar furiosa no aposento, subir as escadas e bater a porta com força. ― Ou era. ― Tiago entrava agora, viu os amigos num canto afastado da sala e se jogou numa poltrona perto de Ana.

― E ai Pontas, como foi?

― Um desastre. Provavelmente ela me odeia mais que antes.

― Mas Ti o que aconteceu? Não era para você ser amigo dela?

― Era Ana, era. Mas eu não me controlei, ela estava tão linda e fraca que eu quis protegê-la de tudo, ai eu acabei chamando-a pro baile.

― Mas não era pra deixar o caminho livre pro "admirador"? Por que fez isso?

― Não sei, ta legal? Não precisa ficar fazendo as mesmas perguntas que eu estou me fazendo. Com licença, eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

* * *

― Malditos! Cachorros! Canalhas! ― Lily anda de um lado a outro do quarto, jogando o que podia nas paredes, depois pensaria em arrumar. — Eu quero distancia de homens arrogantes, prepotentes e lindos! Parece que quanto mais bonito for, mais cachorro é! ― Sentou-se na cama de Mirian e balançada a perna tentando se acalmar. Viu as caixas em baixo da sua, se ajoelhou no chão e abriu cada uma. As roupas estavam lá, todas lindas e dobradas. Tocou o vestido de seda e pegou a máscara que guardou junto.

― E agora o que faço? Amanha vou voltar para casa. Acho melhor acordar cedo e tirar meu nome da lista do baile, já que não tenho e não quero par.

_"A noite mais perfeita que poderíamos ter" _Essa frase cruzou a sua mente, lembrava perfeitamente que era da ultima carta de quem recebeu todos os presentes. Será que realmente poderia ter uma noite perfeita? Que existia pelo menos um garoto naquela escola que não era um completo idiota? Não, provavelmente não, o "admirador" devia estar por ai se pegando com alguma loira também. A imagem de Ângela com Roger voltou e sua dor de cabeça também.

― Que ótimo! Ela finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Finalmente se vingou de mim, apesar de que eu não sei o porquê dela não gostar de mim, nunca fiz nada contra ela. ― Suspirou e olhou ao redor, fizera a maior bagunça. Levantou-se e arrumou todas as coisas quebradas e as camas desfeitas, guardou tudo e terminou de arrumar a sua mala. Trocou de roupa e se deitou, olhando o dossel da sua cama. Não conseguia dormir. Tinha muita adrenalina no sangue e muita coisa em que pensar.

― A noite perfeita. ― sem perceber dormiu tentando escapar da confusão em que estava.

* * *

Era um pesadelo, só podia ser. Quem sabe se voltasse para o quarto e dormisse, poderia acordar no mundo real.

Quando acordou naquela manha torceu para que a noite anterior não tivesse passado de um sonho, mas agora, sentada na mesa da Grifinoria, sua esperanças tinham acabado. Ouvia como todos sussurravam sobre o acontecido e alguns apontavam para ela. Tentou engolir o café para poder se esconder um pouco antes de embarcar no trem. Estava quase no fim quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

― Lily, por favor, posso falar com você? ― fechou os olhos, pedia a Merlin para que ele não estivesse ali. ― Lily, por favor, eu posso explicar! ― Roger tentava faze-la ouvir o que tinha a dizer desde que saiu do dormitório.

― Roger, não tem o que explicar. Você prefere a Ângela, só isso. Eu fui cega de não perceber antes. ― levantou-se e tentou ir embora, mas Roger segurou seu braço.

― Lily, eu não gosto dela. Juro que não sei o que deu em mim ontem, não sei o que fiz! Você sabe que eu gosto é de você, no fundo você sabe.

― Me solta Belacqua. E não, eu não sei o que você supostamente sente por mim, apenas sei que não posso confiar em ninguém. ― desvencilhou o braço da mão dele e andou em direção a porta.

― Você tem que ir comigo ao baile, não tem outro par. ― Foi o maior erro dele. Lílian virou-se e o olhou furiosa, caminhou de volta e socou seu ombro.

― Como pode me dizer uma coisa dessa? Como se atreve a me chantagear de maneira tão baixa? Como se eu me importasse muito com esse baile.

― Me atrevo por que quero que você vá comigo Lily.

― Não me chame de Lily, perdeu esse direito. Me chame de Evans. E sinto lhe dizer que seu desejo não será realizado dessa vez. ― Voltou a andar em direção a saída. ― Ah! ― parou e voltou-se para ele novamente. ― Fique sabendo que tenho outro par sim. Alguém melhor que você.

* * *

**N/A: **Gente! Mil desculpas pelo atraso em atualizar a fic... rsrsrs Começei o meu curso na faculdade e fiquei realmente sem tempo para nada alem dos trabalhos... mas fiquem felizes, deu uma aliviada agora e posso postar um pouco mais..... rsrsrsrs

Espero que gostem desse cap, e acho que não vou demorar tanto para postar o proximo.

**Bjus p/ vcs**


	17. Cartas

**17º Cartas**

Silencio. Depois de dizer aquilo ela percebeu que o salão todo estava prestando atenção na conversa deles. Corou intensamente, seu rosto ficou num tom muito próximo do seu cabelo. Olhou para Roger, soube que ele também acabava de perceber, além de estar perplexo pela declaração dela.

Sua vontade era de sair correndo do salão, do castelo, mas por algum motivo não conseguia se mexer, parecia que suas pernas estavam presas por algum feitiço. Olhou para o chão tentando disfarçar a vergonha. O silencio continuava, teve a impressão que ficou horas ali ao em vez de segundo. Encarou Belacqua novamente, tinha de dizer algo para sair dali.

— Ah... Quero dizer... Bem, eu tive outro convite de alguém que eu gosto.

— De quem? Do Potter? — Roger disse com desdém, a vergonha cedeu um pouco à raiva que ainda estava alojada do peito.

—Sabia que você e ele não são os únicos que gostam de mim? Se não, agora já sabe.

— E você estava com se cara enquanto estava comigo?

— Não acredito que _você_está me perguntando isso? Como pode me questionar assim, se foi você que ficou com a Ângela!

— EU NÃO FIQUEI COM NINGUEM!

Lily olhou em volta, agora havia mais gente do que antes, ou seja, mais cochichos para agüentar. Virou-se e correu para a porta, seguida por Belacqua. Estavam no meio do caminho para o Salão Comunal quando ele a alcançou e segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a para.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar, queria apenas distancia dele e de todos, não agüentava mais toda aquela situação em que se metera.

— Lily me responda. Você estava com outra pessoa? — respirou fundo, não queria gritar e armar outro escândalo, se ainda não fosse o mesmo.

— É Evans. E eu não estava com ninguém além de você. Ao contrario de certas pessoas. — disse entre os dentes — Agora poderia me soltar?

— Lílian, eu não gosto da Ângela, acredita em mim. Esperei meses para te convidar. Desde o começo desse ano eu queria sair com você, por que me sã consciência eu jogaria a minha chance fora?

— Não sei, quem sabe é por que você é um estúpido? Ultimamente todos os homens parecem ser desse tipo, sempre cometendo idiotices.

— Então esse novo par também é.

— Não. Ele foi o único que me deu razões para confiar nele.

— E quais foram?

— Não é da sua conta! Agora me larga, pois tenho coisas para fazer além de ficar e dar satisfação a quem não merece. — ele a segurou por mais algum tempo, em duvida se abria mão dela ou tentava faze-la entender. Optou por uma terceira idéia, recuar agora para depois ir atrás do que queria. A soltou e suspirou, fingindo rendimento.

— Desculpe Lily. È que eu gosto realmente de você. Mas acho que essa eu já perdi, não é?

— Sim. Adeus Belacqua. — Lílian se afastou com passos apresados, deixando Roger plantado no mesmo lugar vendo-a ir ate desaparecer.

— Perdi essa, mas foi apenas uma batalha, a guerra é minha, e você também.

* * *

Lily entrou no Salão Comunal, subiu as escadas, entrou no quanto e se jogou na cama. Nem Mira e nem Ana estavam no cômodo, com certeza viram a cena no Salão Principal.

— Meu Merlin, o que eu faço? — estava completamente confusa desde a noite anterior, sem saber que próximo passo dar. Afinal, por que dissera aquilo? Não tinha intenção de ir com ninguém e ao em vez de sair dessa situação, só a piorara. Sentiu as lagrimas rolarem pelo rosto, a raiva cedendo lugar a tristeza.

Não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali quando Mira chegou e sentou ao seu lado.

— Lily você esta bem? O que foi aquilo no Salão Principal? — Lílian sentou-se e abraçou a amiga.

— Ah Mira, eu não sei o que me deu! Apenas disse o que me veio à cabeça, acho que queria chocar o Belacqua. — disse enxugando as lagrimas com as costas da mão, se perguntava se esse azar no amor teria fim um dia. Olhou para Mirian que tentava consola-la mexendo nos seus cabelos, pelo menos tinha bons amigos. — Tenho de descer e tirar meu nome da lista. Obrigada por se preocupar.

— Não senhora. — Mira puxou Evans de volta, e segurou firme seus ombros. — Você não vai tirar seu nome de lugar algum! Vai ao baile sim.

— Mas eu não quero, e nem tenho par Mira. Eu não vou sozinha, mas nem que o mundo desabe.

— É claro que não vai sozinha! Você tem com quem ir sim, ou já se esqueceu de certa pessoa?

— Com o Potter nunca!

— Não era bem nele que eu estava pensando. Eu sei que o Tiago não é perfeito para essa situação — " Se ele me ouve falando assim, me degola. Mas ira me agradecer.". — Se não estou errada, tem uma pessoa que se desdobrou para achar uma máscara que combinasse com você.

— Sim. Mas depois de tudo estou querendo distancia de qualquer garoto.

— Lily não é fugindo que vai resolver a questão, pode ate piorar. Se não for o Belacqua ira pensar que é uma mentirosa. Além é claro de poder deixar todas as garotas morrendo de inveja ao virem você com aquele vestido e a máscara.

— Certo, mas não ira ficar feio eu aceitar o convite dele depois de tudo? Como se só estivesse aceitando por não ter outra opção?

— Eu acho que não. Ele mesmo disse que não teria problema, pelo menos foi essa a impressão que tive na ultima carta.

— Então vou escrever agora. — levantou-se para pegar um pergaminho e uma pena no malão. Parou antes de abrir e voltou-se para Mira. — Só tem um problema. Como vou mandar se não sei quem é? — a loira começou a rir, realmente o Tiago tinha esquecido esse pequeno detalhe. Então a lembrança do primeiro dia veio, relembrando a imagem de uma gaiola em meio aos presentes.

— Lily, não tinha uma coruja junto com as caixas no trem quando viemos?

— Verdade Mira! Era uma coruja dourada. Agora eu posso escrever

" Mais essa que o Tiago me deve. Já são quantas? Três? O que será que posso pedir?"

* * *

Os alunos estavam aglomerados no pátio esperando as carruagens sem cavalos para levá-los até a estação. Todos conversavam animados para irem embora e comemorarem o natal, alguns ainda comentavam sobre os acontecimentos da manha e isso estava irritando-o mais do que qualquer coisa.

"Será que não podiam deixar isso de lado? Bem que o Belacqua merecia aquele vexame, mas a Lily não." Tiago pensou desejando que ela estivesse bem. Não a vira desde que ela saiu correndo do salão. Sentia uma raiva de Roger por tela encurralado Lílian naquela situação, a mais de si mesmo por ter aceitado a idéia de Sirius e depois piorado tudo.

Tentava achar um jeito de pedir desculpas a Evans, quando um pio alto achegou ate ele, olhou para cima e viu a coruja que dera para Lily voar sobre todos no pátio. Esticou o braço para chamar a atenção da coruja que desceu até ele e pousou em seu braço esticando a perna para que tirasse a carta amarrada nessa.

Potter reconheceu de imediato a letra de Lílian. Finalmente ela respondera as cartas do "admirador", sabia que devia mais uma a Mira,que tinha sumido logo depois de Lily,com certeza a convenceu a escrever para ele. Ia abri o selo quando viu a ruiva vir correndo de dentro do castelo, escondeu a carta dentro do bolso da jaqueta para que ela não visse quem foi que recebeu.

Ela olhava para o céu procurando algo, certamente pela coruja. Olhou na mesma direção que ela e a viu desaparecer em direção ao corujal. Suspirou aliviado, não seria naquele dia que Lílian descobriria quem mandara os presentes. Chegou mais perto dela e encostou levemente a mão no ombro da ruiva.

— Lily — disse suavemente. Ela se afastou dele fechando a cara. — Lily, por favor, eu... — Não pode terminar, pois as carruagens chegaram e todos se apresaram em subir no veículos e ir para o trem. Voltou para perto dos marotos para irem juntos a estação.

Durante o caminho olhava constantemente para Lílian Evans, um pouco mais a frente deles. Sentia um grande aperto no coração, principalmente pelo olhar que ela lhe deu antes de saírem do castelo. Ensaiava mentalmente o que diria para ela no trem.

Esperou até a locomotiva começar a andar para ir à cabine das garotas, quando chegou Mira, Ana e uma garota da corvinal saíram de lá antes que ele falasse alguma coisa. Lílian fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a impediu levantando a mão.

— Por favor Lily, apenas me ousa. Não peço que me perdoe, só que me escute.— sentou-se de frente a ela, respirou fundo e reuniu a coragem de grifinorio que tinha.— Sinto muito se a magoei ou te insultei noite passada, não era a minha intenção. Queria realmente apenas consola-la, queria fazê-la parar de chorar e ver o seu sorriso novamente Lily. Pedi para ir ao baile comigo sem intenção nem uma de conquista, apenas fiz o que um bom amigo faria, pelo menos foi o que eu pensei. Sou sincero em dizer que quero ser seu amigo. Cansei das nossas brigas, apesar de achar algumas engraçadas, não quero mais discutir ou outra coisa desse tipo, apenas conversar com você normalmente, sem gritos ou tapas. — fez uma pausa esperando alguma reação dela, mas ela não fez nada, apenas olhava para fora vendo a paisagem passar rápido. —Gostaria que você fosse passar a noite de natal em minha casa, todos iram, até a Ana que ainda não foi. Se quiser pode levar seus pais, sei como gosta deles e como é importante passar o natal junto da família.— levantou-se e ia sair quando ela respondeu.

— Eu irei. — só poderia ter ficado mais feliz se ela tivesse dito que o amava também. Olhou-a, deu um grande sorriso e saiu, indo ate a sua cabine para ler a carta que ainda estava no seu bolso.

* * *

Lílian Evans viu Tiago Potter sai para o corredor do trem prendendo a respiração, depois que a porta fechou soltou o ar esperando as lagrimas virem, já que estava chorando por tudo nesses últimos dias, mas elas não vieram. Na verdade ela se sentia melhor do que antes, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos ombros.

Não esperava uma desculpa dessa de Tiago. Não conseguiu desdenhar o que ele dissera, pois sabia que era a verdade, tanto dele quanto dela. Estava cansada de brigas, cansada de fugir dele, cansada de tudo. Quem sabe não poderiam ser realmente só amigos e terminarem o ano tranquilamente? Agarrou-se a essa ideai, mesmo tento algo dentro de si dizendo que era impossível, que eles não poderiam ser amigos, mas algo mais.

Ana e Mira entraram na cabine cautelosamente, esperando alguma explosão, que também não veio, apenas viram uma tranqüila Lily olhando para fora.

— Oi, onde vocês estavam? Sabem, eu vou passar o natal na casa do Tiago, e vocês vão? — ela tentou segurar o riso, mas as caras pasmas de suas amigas era engraçada demais. Não acreditavam que a ruiva estava tão calma com Potter e nem que iria passar o natal com eles.

— Lily, você está bem? — perguntou Mira sentando-se de frete para a amiga enquanto Ana sentava ao lado dessa.

— Estou ótima. Por quê?

— Bem, você estava brigada com o Tiago, ele veio aqui vocês conversaram, mas você não esta gritando.

— Por que eu gritaria? Ele se desculpou e eu aceitei as desculpas e também em ir a casa dele para o natal. Agora me respondam, vocês iram?

— Vamos sim! — Ana pulou no pescoço da ruiva a abraçando com força. — Ah Lily estou tão feliz que fizeram as pazes. Agora só falta você admitir que ama ele e vocês se casarem!

— Menos Ana, calma. Não sou apaixonada por ele, gosto apenas como amigo. Então diminua esse entusiasmo.

— Estraga prazeres. — Ana disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito. As outras começaram a rir, a cara de indignada da morena era impagável.

* * *

Era bom estar em casa novamente. Tiago Potter se jogou no sofá da sala de estar e ficou olhando a arvore de natal. Não se interessava mais nos presentes que estavam debaixo dela, já ganhara o que queria, um encontro com Lílian Evans. Tirou um pergaminho do bolso e releu o que estava escrito.

_" Querido admirador,_

_Como posso começar essa carta? Não sei se seus sentimentos continuam os mesmos por mim, já não sei de mais nada a não ser que eu gostaria de ir ao baile com você._

_Sinto muito se essa resposta chega tarde e você já tiver um par, nesse caso esqueça que escrevi isso, mas se não assim, poderia me responder se ainda quiser ir comigo?_

_Atenciosamente_

_Lílian Evans." _

Ele abriu um grande sorriso. Como não aceitaria ir com ela? Era seu maior sonho desde o quinto ano, quando ela se tornou um desafio e depois percebeu que era a garota dos seus sonhos.

Seus pais entraram na sala conversando alegremente. Adoravam essa época do ano, mesmo agora que tudo estava ficando difícil por causa desse novo bruxo que se dizia Lorde das Trevas, eles conseguiam manter o espírito festivo.

— Tiago! Você ainda está aqui? Pensei que tinha ido descansar como o Sirius.

— Eu acho minha querida, que nosso filho estava pensando em outras coisas mais importantes que o cansaço. — disse seu pai piscando para ele e notando o grande sorriso do filho.

— É isso ai pai. — Tiago se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe — Eu recebi meu presente de natal antecipado. — e saiu da sala cantando uma melodia que não lhe saia da cabeça.

A Sra. Potter olhou para os embrulhos embaixo da arvore e viu que todos estavam ali. Então que presente era esse?

— Tiago volta aqui! Que presente? — gritou ela para Tiago — O que deu nesse garoto?— perguntou para o marido.

— Nada meu bem, nada.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei, está atrasado.... Mas vcs tam bem não colaboram nê??

Cade os coments??? snifsnif Eu quero!!! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Agradecimentos a quem leio e quem está lendo a fic!!

Brigadinha, mesmo sem os coments eu to feliz....

bjus pra vcs


End file.
